Entre Sedas
by LilythWH
Summary: Jamás imaginaron que sus vidas después de Hogwarts se verían entrelazadas. Dentro de un ambito universitario, la madurez, las responsabilidades y los nuevos estilos de vida, uniran a Draco y Hermione. OJO contiene algunas escenas ardientes. Cap5
1. Nueva Actitud

--Lumos--

**Capitulo 1. Una nueva vida**

--

- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? – esa pregunta la había escuchado tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, como también había perdido la cuenta de la infinidad de veces que Ginny le dirigía esa mirada, aquella que no podía definir y siempre terminaba calificándola como una mezcla de incredulidad, lastima y enojo, no le gustaba lo que se expresaba a través de los ojos de su amiga en momentos como aquel, tan repetitivos en su nueva vida, tan comunes… hasta que finalmente optó por ignorarla, como lo hacia en ese momento mientras observaba la lluvia a través del cristal de la ventana, disfrutando de una taza de chocolate caliente y del mueble de una plaza del dormitorio.

- ¡Hermione…! – escuchó que la llamaba nuevamente, esta vez adornando el tono de voz con un leve matiz de desespero.

Sin embargo, duro unos segundos en responder, quizá con la vaga intención de poner a prueba su paciencia – esta noche – dijo al fin, pero sin dignarse a observarla aun.

- Vas a salir nuevamente con él – no supo si era una pregunta o una afirmación pero decidió responder

- Claro que si Ginny o esperas que le de la noticia vía lechuza – su tono era sumamente tranquilo, sereno, sin atisbo de arrepentimiento, tal vez cargado de ironía y un poco de burla, la taza de chocolate había quedado olvidada en una mesa de centro cercana al mueble en el cual reposaba descuidadamente su cuerpo – esta vez me invitó a… - prosiguió segundos después – …a… - se detuvo un instante mientras su rostro reflejaba una mueca, tratando de recordar algo y sabiendo que al hacerlo se molestaría - …no recuerdo exactamente donde – dijo finalmente, acompañando su afirmación con un gesto de la mano que daba la impresión de no tener importancia.

- Ahora que lo mencionas – se levantó un poco del mueble, lo suficiente para observar el reloj de madera apoyado en la columna que a su vez servía como división fronteriza de las dos camas que ocupaban aquella habitación – mencionó que vendría por mi a las ocho y son las seis, lo cual indica… – dijo levantándose del todo y terminando así su largo letargo –…que debo prepararme – lucio una sonrisa coqueta y cínica a la vez que miraba directamente los ojos de Ginny.

- ¿Prepararte para que?, ¿para romperle el corazón a un chico? – ironizó Ginny

- ¡Por Dios, no seas melodramática!, llevamos… - se interrumpió mientras contaba con sus dedos – ¡22 días! – Dijo eufóricamente, como si recordarlo hubiese sido una gran hazaña… y lo era – 22 días – repitió – ningún chico se enamora en tan poco tiempo, además estoy siguiendo tu consejo – señaló a Ginny con el dedo anular para después darle la espalda e iniciar su recorrido por la habitación en busca de los ingrediente para la ducha.

- ¿A que consejo te refieres? – dijo Ginny dirigiéndole una mirada inquisidora

- Me dijiste "si siempre tus relaciones van a ser cortas, pues rompe antes que ellos se enamoren"… y eso he hecho ¡¡Ah! – Dijo de pronto dando un salto al recordar algo que serviría en su alegato al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa burlesca se acentuó al ver el respingo de Ginny - ¡¡debes darme crédito por algo Ginny!! – Se interrumpió al observar la mirada interrogante de su amiga - no he tenido sexo con él.

- Cínica – dijo Ginny, a lo cual Hermione respondió con un encogimiento de hombros mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del baño llevando consigo varios envases de esencias y jabones aromatizantes.

Ginny no se dio por vencida, aunque nadie se lo había pedido, se hizo el firme propósito de convertirse en la conciencia de la joven y como conciencia que se respetara la seguiría a todas partes… mientras pudiese - ¿Has oído las estadísticas? – atacó nuevamente.

- De que estadísticas estas hablado Gin – la tina ya estaba llena y ahora se disponía a agregar un poco de cada uno de los envases que llevaba al mismo tiempo que se aseguraba de recordar convencer a su compañera de habitación para dejar los recipientes en el baño, era más práctico.

- Esas que dicen que entre tú y Draco Malfoy acabaran con todos los jóvenes inocentes de la universidad – su risa se escuchó en toda la habitación como respuesta.

-La última vez que escuché ese comentario implicaba solo estudiantes de la facultad – añadió

-así es, pero sospecho que pronto se extenderá a todos los jóvenes de la ciudad –

"Ginny, siempre en pie de lucha", pensó - Bueno Gin, el caso Malfoy es todo un misterio para mi, pero te aseguro que yo poseo ciertos límites – la sonrisa irónica no había abandonado su rostro durante la conversación y la misma sonrisa la acompañó desde la tina hasta la puerta del baño donde delicadamente y dirigiéndole un gesto de adiós con los dedos cerró para disponerse a disfrutar su relajante baño.

-¿Y cual son esos límites?

No, definitivamente Ginny no se rendiría, pero ambas sabían que Hermione ganaría al final. - Primero – dijo elevando el tono de voz para saltar el obstáculo que la puerta del baño representaba en aquel momento – no salgo con chicos de semestres inferiores, segundo – contaba con los dedos de una mano, mientras las otra difundía el jabón líquido por una de sus piernas – no salgo con chicos menores a mí en edad, tercero no salgo con profesores y te consta.

"Si, definitivamente le constaba", pensó Ginny.

–Y cuarto hay dos chicos que aunque no rompen ninguna de las reglas anteriores, jamás podría salir con ellos.

Ginny espero un tiempo para que continuara su "defensa" pero la chica sabía en que momento callar, en que momento hablar y en que momento interrumpir, para lograr siempre su propósito, y en el caso de Ginny… despertar su curiosidad…

-Y se puede saber ¿cuales son esas dos "no victimas"? – Ginny también había elevado el tono de voz, para hacerse oír por su amiga en el baño.

- Draco Malfoy, por obvias razones y Harry por que tengo muy buen gusto como para salir con él

A pesar de todo la había hecho sonreír – Acaso insinúas que tengo mal gusto Granger – añadió

- ¿Tu que cree?s – respondió y enseguida se pudo escuchar la carcajada de las dos jóvenes

Siempre era así, por más que lo intentara Ginny nunca podría enfadarse con Hermione, era su amiga, su confidente y quizá por cosas de la vida hubiese llegado a ser parte de su familia, la apreciaba, la quería…

- ¡Oye Ginny! – gritó una vez más, sacando a la pelirroja de sus cavilaciones – conozco un límite de Malfoy -

Nuevamente su curiosidad – Así, ¿Cuál?

– Yo – respondió con simpleza – Malfoy jamás se interesaría en mi y no es por lo sangre sucia – ante la mención de aquella frase Ginny torció el gesto, sin embargo no interrumpió – ya sabes de la chica Parker… la rubia de ojos azules – añadió al sentir que Ginny no daba muestras de reconocimiento – ¿la recuerdas?

–Si, no sabía que Malfoy hubiese estado con ella

–Estuvo – logró escuchar la voz de su amiga un poco apagada por la puerta – es como un pacto tácito – continúo – él no se acerca a mi y yo no me acerco a él.

Una vez más la destreza de Hermione y su curiosidad habían logrado desviarla del tema inicial, ya no habría, o por lo menos esa noche, oportunidad de retomarlo.

- ¿Cuando te detendrás Hermione? – dijo Ginny para sí mientras se alejaba de la puerta del baño donde se había recargado para escuchar mejor a su amiga, sin saber que su voz había logrado colarse hasta los oídos de la castaña.

- Cuando deje de doler – respondió Hermione en un susurro apenas audible, como el viento tenue, al tiempo que una mirada perdida en algún punto lejos del baño, fijada en una imagen mental, en un momento específico, en un triste recuerdo…


	2. Como Todos los Jueves

**Capitulo 2. Como Todos los jueves**

--

Con el tiempo había llegado a desear que sus huesos hubiesen adquirido la propiedad de la elasticidad, así su cabeza podría girar 360º sin mayor esfuerzo.

- ¡Debe ser novedoso! – dijo de pronto el profesor Medagkel elevando un poco más el tono de su voz, logrando un respingo generalizado por parte de los 283 estudiantes presentes en el aula, lo vio sonreír de forma burlona, en su opinión, el profesor Medagkel era un hombre enérgico, casi tanto con lo fue Dumbleodore. A pesar de sus 105 años y las considerables dimensiones del aula máxima, 30 metros de profundidad y 17 de anchura, no le impedían que cada jueves durante las tres horas de cátedra, el profesor Medagkel recorriera el perímetro interior del aula, vuelta tras vuelta a paso lento, elevando su voz para ser escuchado por todos sus estudiantes – ¡sin utilizar un_ sonorus_! – le había escuchado decir una vez mientras flirteaba con una colega.

Lo único que Harry odiaba de sus clases era precisamente esa maldita manía de recorrer el aula o para ser exacto su estúpida costumbre de seguir con la mirada el paso del profesor a medida que este avanzaba por el aula, este hecho sumado a los cinco semestres de clases impartidas por el profesor Medagkel a las cuales a asistido, habían logrado generar en Harry un severo dolor de cuello - ¿Es que no puedes dedicarte a escuchar?, ¿Tienes que verle la cara a Medagkel para entender lo que dice? – le había preguntado en una ocasión Hermione

- ¡Ingenioso y atractivo! – lo vio hacer un gesto con las manos al tiempo que la túnica ondeaba ceremonialmente a medida que el viento colado por las ventanas del aula máxima se enredaban en las finas hebras de hilo de velo.

– Debe ser de difícil construcción para el mundo muggle – advirtió ahora con su dedo anular apuntando hacia el techo del aula y dando pequeños asentimientos con su cabeza, parecía un gesto de advertencia – los muggles no deber percatarse que los magos han intervenido en la construcción de la obra – en ese momento sus manos hacían gestos amenazantes ante el rostro de una estudiante, Daíra creía que era su nombre… o algo así.

–Esta maqueta que me entregaran en quince días - se oyó la protesta general por parte de los estudiantes

-¡Poco tiempo! – Gritaron a su izquierda – ¡muchos deberes!, ¡otros exámenes! – las usuales excusas no se hicieron esperar, siempre listas y presentes como alegatos de los estudiantes para lograr un poco más de tiempo, al final no servia de nada, quince días o un mes, el trabajo siempre era realizado pocos días antes de la fecha de entrega, no sin antes tratar de obtener unos días más de plazo, por supuesto que en este aspecto él no se quedaba atrás por lo que también alegó sobre el poco tiempo estipulado para la entrega del trabajo.

-Debe poseer todas las características que ya he mencionado - continuo sin inmutarse, como siempre. Se había detenido justo al lado de Harry quien pudo percibir que el acento oriental debido a la procedencia Árabe del profesor Medagkel no se había borrado del todo a pesar de su perfecta pronunciación del inglés

–Vigas, materiales, soportes, ¡todo, quiero todo especificado en la maqueta! – Siguió el barullo de protesta – ¡señores! – Su tono de voz silencio a todos los presentes – y señoritas – prosiguió con más calma - probarán que tan buenos ingenieros son – paseo la mirada sobre los estudiantes, nadie se atrevió a protestar - la clase ha concluido por hoy – ultimó para luego salir del aula a paso firme, dejando a Harry con un dolor en el cuello y una problema de construcción vanguardista en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – era la pregunta generalizada de los estudiantes mientras se disponían a salir del aula, unos con el fin de compartir ideas, otros para encontrar la oportunidad de robarla y otros para iniciar un tema de conversación que terminaba siempre en un rosario de insultos dirigidos al profesor Medagkel, pero nadie se osaba preguntarle a Harry Potter, el seño fruncido y los labios apretados actuaban como barrera para alejar a cualquier impertinente, y aunque todos sus compañeros sabían que si se acercaban no terminarían acompañando al que no debe ser nombrado, respetaban y conocían a Harry tanto como para saber que en ese momento prefería estar solo y no ser molestado. Ya que su actitud no era otra cosa que el malestar producto del fuerte dolor de cuello acompañado de un punzante dolor de cabeza que se presentaba todos los jueves después de las 8 de la noche.

Caminaba con paso apresurado, ignorando la mirada que le dirigían todos aquellos con quienes se cruzaba, especialmente las chicas de poses coquetas y sonrisas picaras esperanzadas en la oportunidad de proponerle cosas poco pudorosas, era deseado y lo sabía aunque en ese momento no le importaba, habían pasado seis años desde la derrota de Voldemort, su reciente fama y el indudable atractivo físico le habían causado innumerables problemas, pero la mayoría ya superados …menos uno… - no puedes pelear con las personas solo por admirarte – se había dicho luego de un largo análisis de pros y contras, aceptando finalmente su nueva condición en la sociedad mágica como chico héroe y símbolo sexual de algunas mujeres, aunque esto último no terminaba de agradarle del todo.

Diez minutos duró su caminata desde el aula hasta la puerta del dormitorio – _advageliush _- era la contraseña que las directivas de la Universidad Mágica de Londres (UML) habían proporcionado a Harry para ingresar al dormitorio, especificando que debía utilizar su propia varita para que la contraseña funcionara.

Ingresó caminando presurosamente hacia la mesa de escritorio ubicada junto a su cama en el fondo de la habitación, depositó descuidadamente los libros sobre esta y se inclinó para alcanzar el último cajón donde guardaba las gotas que quedaban de la poción que Hermione le había proporcionado para aliviar la tensión acumulada en su cuello y cabeza producto de la cátedra de ese día

–Además de relajar los músculos, te libera de tensiones y te desinhibe de preocupaciones, la estamos empleando en terapias de choque inverso – recordaba que le había dicho el día que le entregó el frasco - suena raro ¿verdad? – Había dicho al ver la cara de consternación de Harry añadiendo la misma expresión en la de ella – la _psicomagia_ no es algo de fácil comprensión Harry – agregó al recuperar sus aires de suficiencia.

Apoyó su cuerpo en el suave colchón cerrando los ojos y relajándose para ayudar a que la poción actuara de forma más rápida, conocía su efectividad pero le preocupaba el hecho de volverse dependiente de la pócima. Se levantó levemente para retirar las prendas de vestir hasta quedar desnudo, ese día estaba cansado, de hecho estipulado estaba que todos los jueves dormía a veces con poca ropa a veces desnudo, como también estaba consolidado en su mente los recuerdos de aquel cuarto jueves del inicio de semestre.

Había llegado igualmente tensionado y de mal humor a su habitación, ese día el dolor era insoportable, además de la ya característica cátedra la noticia de la pésima nota obtenida en su último trabajo había contribuido de gran manera en el incremento de sus padecimientos, decidió recurrir a Hermione y Ginny quienes un día mientras digerían el desayuno, escuchaban las quejas de Harry sobre lo que la cátedra de construcciones vanguardista ocasionaban en él y amablemente se habían ofrecido para aliviar sus dolores

- Ginny estudia _magiterapía_ Harry, puede darte unos masajes perfectos para tu tendinítis y en caso de no funcionar puedes tomar la poción – Había dicho Hermione con un gesto pícaro en el rostro.

Ese día había salido de la habitación para dirigirse a la de las chicas, pero al llegar a la puerta de las residencias femeninas se dio cuenta que no llevaba su varita, por el dolor latente había salido de la habitación sin percatarse que la varita se hallaba dentro, ahora tenia dos problemas más, el primero derivado de la ausencia de la varita sin la cual no podría burlar los hechizos que le impedían ingresar a la edificio de las chicas (hechizos que habían descifrado una tarde Ron, Hermione y él) y de igual manera le impedían ingresar en su propia habitación.

El segundo, sus crecientes dolores que ya le estaban provocando nauseas, decidió dirigirse al edificio administrativo, tendría que hablar con el _descargado_r y explicarle su caso evadiendo el asunto de querer ingresar en el edificio femenino claro esta, solo el podía sacar la varita de la habitación, para ser exactos ese era su trabajo. Pero al llegar lo recibió la noticia que esa noche el _descargador_ de turno había solicitado permiso para ausentarse

– espere hasta mañana señor Potter, por esta noche puede solicitar alojamiento en el dormitorio de algún compañero – fue la solución que le dio la conserje encargada en la entrada del edificio administrativo que para esas horas se encontraba prácticamente vacío pero en aquel tiempo Ron ya se había retirado de la universidad y no contaba con otra ayuda a la mano.

En vista de su nueva situación, pidió prestado una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y dirigiéndose a la lechucería de la ciudad universitaria, envió un mensaje de auxilio a Hermione, cuando Harry alcanzó las puertas de las residencias femeninas la chica lo estaba esperando en la puerta comunicándole la buena suerte que poseía al haber llegado la lechuza justo en el momento en que ella salía de la habitación pues esa noche tendría una cita con su novio de turno, Hermione lo acompañó por los largas escaleras y pasillos hasta entrar en el dormitorio que compartía con Ginny desde que Hermione había tomado la decisión de no estudiar un semestre y quedar en el mismo nivel de la pelirroja

- Pasa Harry – le había escuchado decir después de realizar de forma no verbal el hechizo contraseña que abría su habitación, dentro estaba Ginny sentada sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas en forma mariposa arriba de las cuales se encontraba un grueso ejemplar de "_Terapias sanadoras muggles"_ según pudo leer Harry cuando Ginny cerró el libro al ver al mago entrar en la habitación.

Nunca había logrado calmar el profundo vacío que se formaba en su estomago y en su corazón cada vez que veía a la pelirroja. Ginny cruzó la mirada unos segundos para luego dirigirla a cualquier punto que no fuese él, le dolió ese gesto, realmente no la entendía, a veces se comportaba como una amiga, otras tantas era sutilmente coqueta y en ocasiones como aquella se comportaba de forma fría y distante, para resumirlo, lo traía loco

- Ginny te hará los masajes para ayudarte con ese dolor – continúo Hermione mientras se dirigía al baño. Harry la escuchó remover algunos francos – te podrás quedar a dormir en mi cama hoy Harry, no volveré esta noche – le dijo unos minutos después mientras le entregaba un frasco ámbar y otros dos a Ginny – esta es la poción para aliviar tu dolor Harry – dijo dirigiéndose a él – y esta – indicó un frasco azul a Ginny - es tu dosis para que duermas profundamente hoy Ginny.

Harry las observó interrogante pero sin atreverse a preguntar – por favor has que Ginny beba la poción, le sentará bien y hará que duerma profundamente hasta mañana – ahora se dirigía nuevamente a él. Harry asintió

- El frasco verde ¿Que es? – Preguntó mientras señalaba el otro frasco que Ginny tenía en sus manos

–Es el aceite que utilizó para las terapias, no te preocupes te sentará bien – esta vez fue Ginny quien respondió.

- Bien ahora que esta todo claro debo irme ¡voy tarde! – Hermione tomó el abrigo que había dejado sobre el sofá al entrar en la habitación y se despidió con un gesto de las manos - ¡diviértanse! – dijo cerrando tras de si la puerta.

Y allí estaba, lo recordaba como si hubiese ocurrido ayer, el recuerdo ingresaba por instinto, Ginny le daba la espalda mientras se inclinaba limpiando la cama donde minutos antes había estado estudiando, Harry la observaba de soslayo, llevaba un pantalón muy corto de cuadros azules y amarillos acompañados con una camisa blanca de mangas de tela de algodón que le quedaba ajustada, iba descalza. Subió la mirada por las esbeltas piernas de la chica, igualmente atrayentes que hace seis años… cuando todo terminó… La joven apoyaba una rodilla en la cama para alcanzar unas hojas esparcidas en el extremo opuesto, brindando a Harry una esplendida visión de su redondo y bien formado trasero, se excitó solo con verla en una posición tan sexy.

La extrañaba intensamente y la seguía amando de igual forma, Ginny había terminado con Harry meses después de iniciada oficialmente su relación tras la derrota de Voldemort y aunque actualmente se llevaban mucho mejor pues compartían tiempo juntos en salidas a cine, restaurantes y uno que otro baile, Ginny seguía siendo sola y únicamente su amiga.

- Recuéstate aquí Harry – dio un respingo cuando ella le habló, la miró a los ojos en los cuales pudo ver claramente burla, estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta que momentos antes observaba con un poco de morbo su trasero.

"Gracias a Dios no lee la mente", pensó Harry mientras se dirigía hacia la cama

–Espera – le detuvo dirigiendo con suavidad su mano hacia el brazo de Harry – debes quitarte la camisa.

Harry se dio cuenta de cuanto deseaba a esa chica, la suave voz entró en su sistema como un trago embriagador que despertaba sus instintos, mientras se desnudaba el pecho, imaginaba que era Ginny quien desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa azul de lino y mangas largas al tiempo que sus labios daban caricias en cada pedazo de piel descubierta… pero no era así y al volver a la realidad pudo observar que Ginny no le dirigía mirada alguna.

Se recostó sobre la cama dejando a Ginny una excelente visión de su ancha espalda y pronto pudo sentir como la chica le masajeaba aplicando especial atención en los hombros y cuello, fue automático, sentir sus manos aceitadas contra su piel encendió los motores del deseo y lo sumergió en un paraíso erótico donde Ginny no aplicaba masajes sobre su cuerpo sino que dirigía caricias por el mismo, imaginó esas mágicas manos bajando lentamente por su torso hasta posarse en su erecto miembro, mientras él se encargaba de besar y saborear sus labios, sus bellos pechos… pero antes que su fantasía pudiese continuar Ginny le comunicó que ya había desatado los nudos de su cuello y ahora podría tomar la poción que Hermione le había entregado para eliminar definitivamente el dolor, se entristeció pues el único contacto físico que habían compartido en meses había acabado demasiado rápido.

Sin mirarla Harry le dio las gracias y se dispuso rápidamente a tomar la poción y marchar hacia la cama de Hermione, escuchó el bufido de indignación de Ginny al no haber recibido un agradecimiento mas cortés, pero Harry no podía permitir que se diera cuenta del abultado miembro semi erguido oculto en su pantalón, levantó las sabanas azules que cubrían la cama y de un salto se sumergió en ellas dando aun la espalda a la pelirroja temiendo que lo echara si se percataba de su gran… problema, cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en los ruidos que hacia Ginny, sin embargo esto no ayudo mucho pues pudo percibir minutos después la ropa de la chica deslizarse por su cuerpo para reemplazarla seguramente por prendas mas cómodas, aquello quedó confirmado cuando Ginny le dijo que no girara, Harry tragó ruidosamente, tenia a la chica que le gustaba a sus espaldas seguramente desnuda, si se atrevía a rodar un poco la cabeza podría observar probablemente aquel par de firmes y redondos pechos que en un tiempo había saboreado y disfrutado, aunque las cosas nunca habían llegado a mayores, de vez en cuando Ginny y el jugaban con sus cuerpos, el disfrutaba al ver como sus pezones se endurecían con el roce de su lengua y ella le divertía toquetear el miembro de Harry hasta que este se volvía loco de deseo, en ese momento lo soltaba, se arreglaba rápidamente la camisa y salía corriendo antes que Harry pudiese recuperarse, estos pensamientos no ayudaron a disminuir su problema, si el chico hubiese estado apoyado sobre la cama totalmente boca arriba y no semi escondido entre sabanas su miembro hubiese apuntado orgullosamente recto hacia el cielo.

Sintió cuando se cubría con las sabanas, las envidiaba, cada noche cubría su cuerpo con ellas reposando sobre su cadera, su cintura…de pronto recordó – Ginny… ¿bebiste la poción que Hermione te dejó? – no obtuvo respuesta, se giró con cuidado para observarla - ¿Ginny? – intentó de nuevo, la chica yacía tranquila y profundamente dormida en su cama, terminó de girarse Ginny estaba descuidadamente cubierta por las sabanas hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura como si el sueño la hubiese alcanzado antes que ella terminara de abrigarse, se hallaba acostada de medio lado con el rostro orientado hacia él, así como oculto bajo sabanas el erecto miembro de Harry apuntaba ahora hacia ella, pues Harry lo había liberado de las ataduras que el pantalón largo imponía y había bajado su prenda interior solo lo suficiente para que su miembro quedara libre de su aprisionamiento.

Una brisa húmeda entró por la ventana cercana a Ginny seguramente la chica había olvidado cerrarla, aun bajo las sabanas tapó su miembro con la prenda interior, se levantó y con paso tembloroso se dirigió a la ventana cerrándola una vez fue alcanzada, la luz de la luna ingresaba por ella. Harry giró su cuerpo y la vio allí tendida sobre la cama con aspecto inocente, dulce y desesperadamente bella, caminó hasta llegar a ella inclinándose un poco para terminar de cubrirla con las sabanas, pero se detuvo en seco, la prenda superior de Ginny había quedado mal abrochada y al acercarse pudo ver un pedacito de la sedosa piel del pecho izquierdo de Ginny, apretó los ojos con fuerza y volvió a pasar ruidosamente, se acercó más despacio para cubrir a la chica pero en realidad su mirada quedo detenida en la parte del seno de Ginny que podía verse, apretó el puño en el aire para después apretarlo fuertemente con sus dientes, sentir el dolor no disminuyó los deseos que surcaban su mente, caminó por la habitación, tratando de despejarse pero el bulto de su erección aprisionada no lo permitía, parecía palpitar, se acercó a Ginny por la espalda, posó la mano sobre el brazo izquierdo de la pelirroja, deslizándolo con infinita timidez, la piel era más suave de cómo la recordaba, apoyó sus rodillas en la cama y temblado de deseo y miedo tocó la piel de la chica con sus labios, los deslizó desde la muñeca pasando por su codo hasta llegar al hombro, una mano reposaba sobre la tela que cubría su cadera, pero eso no impidió que sintiera su calor, con la mano libre acarició los cabellos rojos esparcidos por la almohada blanca, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras disfrutaba de las caricias.

-Ginny… - susurró y acercó sus labios al rostro de la joven, pero la posición en la que se encontraba le impedía obtener sus labios, por lo que terminó reposándolos sobre la mejilla, en un casto beso… sintió que Ginny se movía, de un brinco salió de la cama con el corazón desbocado por la impresión, la vio girar sobre si misma hasta encontrar una posición cómoda, esta vez boca arriba, espero unos segundos y nuevamente se acercó observando su rostro, Ginny seguía profundamente dormida, solo que ahora le obsequiaba a Harry la visión más hermosa que hubiese visto en mucho tiempo, con el movimiento había quedado al descubierto parte de la aureola de Ginny donde además de la mirada paralizada de Harry descansaba la luz de la luna

Estaba perdido y lo sabía, nunca se había resistido a los encantos de la joven, recordaba que en una ocasión Ginny lo había llevado a un centro nocturno – una noche para los dos Harry – le había dicho. Una vez dentro trato de convencerlo para que bailaran, pero él se negó rotundamente, estaban ubicados en una mesa alejada en el lugar, las luces que parpadeaban era lo único que alumbraba el sitio, prácticamente se podría decir que estaban en penumbras, Ginny había sacado la varita de algún lugar en sus piernas – _Lumos_ – susurró, con el hechizo activado guardó la varita bajo el abrigo que descansaba en sus piernas y se giró hacia Harry quien la miraba entre divertido e intrigado, con la tenue luz convocada por la varita de Ginny, Harry había podido ver como esta desataba la camisa blanca de botones dejando al descubierto un sostén del mismo color, que apretaba sus pechos realzándolos, con una sonrisa insinuante, Ginny llevó su mano derecha al pecho izquierdo introduciéndola hasta tocar la piel de su seno, Harry creía que moriría de placer, ayudada con la otra mano la joven dejó al descubierto su pecho – es tuyo, solo si sales a bailar la siguiente pieza conmigo – Harry se abalanzó sobre ella, pero la chica era más rápida, pues tenia la mente despejada – promételo Harry – le dijo al tiempo que cubría con una mano su pecho descubierto

– Te lo juro – fue su respuesta

Ginny apartó la mano - tienes hasta que acabe la canción

Sin esperar más se lanzó como un rayo, con la lengua rozó la punta del pezón, dos veces hasta que los sintió crecer y endurecerse, lo encerró en su boca, acariciándolo con la lengua, sintió las manos de Ginny posarse en su cabello, ahora como un bebe succionaba, Ginny soltaba pequeños gemidos, con una de sus manos Harry cubrió el pecho cubierto por el sostén aprisionándolo sin dejar de saborear el otro, introdujo la mano en el sostén recorriendo su pecho hasta que encontró el otro pezón, con dedos índice y pulgar lo estimuló y ahora se mostraba orgullosamente erguido como su compañero.

- ¡oh Harry! – había oído gemir a Ginny quien ahora tenia la cabeza hacia atrás tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta disfrutando las nuevas sensaciones, Harry depositó un rosario de besos a través de su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello donde continuo para la placentera tortura de la chica y propia, sus manos habían ido a parar cada una a un seno y ahora los estrujaba y acariciaba a su antojo

– Ginny… – la llamó – Ginny… – intento de nuevo pues no obtenía respuesta, la joven abrió los ojos para posarlos en él y Harry pudo observar como ardían en deseo – tócame por favor – Ginny bajo un poco la mirada hasta posarse en el erecto miembro de Harry, entregada a las caricias que este le proporcionaba no se había percatado del momento en el que el chico había liberado de su prisión al "pequeño" amigo… aunque en realidad ahora que lo veía era más grande de lo que había imaginó, el chico estaba expectante y ansioso

– Harry este no es lugar para eso –dijo con voz entrecortada en realidad no sabia como había logrado hablar

– ¡por favor!, ¡solo un poco!, ¡lo necesito! – rogó Harry.

Dudosa y mirando con nerviosismo alrededor, acercó su mano hasta aprisionar el miembro de Harry, el chico cerró los ojos con fuerza, parecía que se debatía entre el dolor y el placer, cuando Ginny se proponía satisfacer a Harry, el barman se había acercado con un _Lumos_ en su varita y allí había acabado toda la diversión.

Esa había sido la primera vez que se habían tocado, nunca supo las verdaderas razones por las que Ginny iniciaba ese juego, pero la realidad era que lo disfrutaba al máximo cada vez que se presentaba.

Ahora Ginny dormía, pero su pecho le gritaba como aquella vez, se inclinó hacia ella y con la mano temblorosa despejó totalmente el pedazo de tela que cubría su tesoro, casi muere al verlo nuevamente, alrededor de seis años habían pasado desde su rompimiento y desde entonces no tenía el deleite de siquiera observarlo, como aquella vez, lo besó suavemente, acariciándolo con la lengua y como aquella vez el pezón creció y se irguió, succionó con fuerza deseando que las manos de Ginny revolvieran sus cabellos y lo empujara furiosamente en dirección a su pecho, tan concentrado estaba en las sensaciones que no se percató del pequeño gemido que había surgido de Ginny, besó en medio de sus senos, esta vez trazó el camino desde allí hasta el cuello de la joven con la lengua, saboreando y disfrutando, dedicó unos minutos a succionar, para luego posar los labios en los de la chica en un pasional beso no correspondido, mordió suavemente el labio inferior y se retiró un segundo para observarla completamente entregada a los sueños.

Un beso casto fue depositado en medio de las cejas, como una despedida, la contempló nuevamente por unos segundos, imperturbable y serena aunque por un momento creyó ver que un atisbo de sonrisa afloraba en sus labios, se levantó con algo de resistencia y mucho cuidado dirigiendo una última mirada antes de esconderse en el baño y cerrar la puerta tras de si, donde su mente imaginaba que era Ginny quien deslizaba su mano por toda la longitud de su erección hasta hacerlo explotar en un cúmulo de espasmos y gemidos de placer.

Y como esa noche del cuarto jueves del inicio de semestre, Harry había imaginado que era Ginny quien lo tocaba, era ella quien lo acariciaba, era su mano la que se deslizaba por su miembro erecto, era ella quien causaba los sonido guturales provenientes de su interior, sacaba sus gemidos y lo llevaba cada jueves a la cúspide del placer, en su mente Harry disfrutaba del amor que profesaba y ese jueves al igual que todos después de ese día, Harry llegaba a la cúspide del placer recordando a la pelirroja y rogando para que pronto fueran sus labios los que rodearan su miembro y lo hicieran llegar a la gloria, suplicando para que en algunas de sus salidas a cine, restaurantes o bailes dejaran atrás el mutuo orgullo y pudiesen estar juntos nuevamente, pidiendo a los cielos que algún día pudiese hacerle el amor por primera vez.


	3. De Copas a Sedas

**Capitulo 3. De Copas a Sedas**

**--**

- ¡¡Y no llegues tarde!! –fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar tras de si la puerta de la habitación

"si madre" – pensó en contestar mientras una sonrisa burlona hacia amague en su boca, pero se abstuvo…acomodó de manera despreocupada el chal de hebras negras que posaba sobre sus hombros desnudos – te dará frió – había dicho Ginny al ver el atuendo que llevaba esa noche pero ella contestó con una expresión desafiante que no daba tregua a una nueva opinión sobre su vestuario, suspiró para inflingirse valor e inicio la marcha a paso aparentemente seguro.

Segundos después se detuvo, un ruido la precedía a medida que avanzaban sus pasos, los tacones de sus nada económicos zapatos negros chocaban contra la fina madera pulida del desierto pasillo en el séptimo piso, pronto el eco provocaría que algunas cabezas chismosas se asomaran por las puertas de las habitaciones, si algo quedaba de la antigua Hermione era su constante deseo de tratar no llamar la atención… a menos que la ocasión lo amerite, pero esta no era una de esas ocasiones…

Apoyó su cuerpo sobre el muro izquierdo del pasillo quedando el carné estudiantil atrapado entre sus labios, dirigió su pie derecho hacia sus manos ayudada de una leve inclinación del torso para desatar la delgada correa del calzado correspondiente y repitió el procedimiento para retirar el zapato del pie izquierdo, reanudó su caminar a paso travieso, en punta de pies dando pausados saltos que acompasaban el ritmo de sus zapatos prendidos entre sus dedos índice y pulgar en cada mano, bajó las escalera de la misma manera, siempre habría alguna chismosa con buen oído husmeando por el lugar, al llegar a la planta inferior se permitió tomar un respiro sentándose sobre los últimos escalones

"Era una pena que las residencias no poseyeran ascensor ahorraría un gran gasto de energía", pensó mientras se apuntaba rápidamente el calzado.

Otro suspiro – valor Hermione – se decía mientras caminaba hacia la verja que separaba el mundo muggle de la magia encerrada en la UML, el carné que la acreditaba como estudiante jugaba entre sus manos, no le gustaba cargar bolsas pequeñas a menos que fuese la bolsa de cuentas que utilizó en el viaje que Harry, Ron y ella emprendieron en busca de los horrocruxes

- Buena noche señorita Granger – la voz del conserje Clanton, un hombre delgado de apariencia majo, sonó de improvisto a su lado, después de su no desapercibido respingo a juzgar por la sonrisa socarrona del hombre respondió el saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, tendió su mano derecha hacia el hombre para entregar el documento - ¿Volverá esta misma noche? O ¿Anoto en la planilla su entrada para el día de mañana?

– Esta noche… por favor Señor Clanton – respondió con suavidad, esperó unos segundos mientras el hombre se inclinaba sobre los registros realizando una nueva inscripción.

- Listo – los ojos acompañaban en la sonrisa al bonachón hombre – cuando regrese le entregaran el documento – Hermione asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo

– Gracias Señor Clanton, que pase buena noche – nuevamente una leve inclinación esta vez como despedida.

Apresuró el paso mientras se alejaba de la verja, el ruido de los tacones no era comparado con el eco producido en el desierto pasillo, ajustó nuevamente el chal, esta vez cuidando abrigar un poco más sus brazos – condenada Ginny – susurró al sentir el aire frió que chocaba contra su piel descubierta, en menos de dos minutos había llegado al lugar donde Joseph la esperaría.

Sonrió satisfecha por su puntualidad, él aun no llegaba, el vidrio de un auto aparcado a su derecha le permitió observar su reflejo – perfecta – se dijo, Joseph Dowell había ganado el derecho de una última velada y ella tendría que estar presentable esa noche, el termino de su relación no era una excusa valida para descuidar su apariencia, un sencillo vestido de velo negro sin mangas cubría su cuerpo desde los pechos hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, no llevaba otras alhajas que sus fieles e inseparables zarcillos de murano enzarzados en oro blanco, agradeció al cielo haber dejado su ondulado cabello caer libremente sobre su espalda sin otro impedimento que la brillante y delicada prencilla que apuntaba unas pocas hebras de cabello en el lado derecho, de otra forma su espalda también estaría entumecida por el naciente frió que solía acompañar los ya venideros días de noviembre.

Un nuevo respingo acudió a su cuerpo esa noche al sentir que unas manos hacían agarre alrededor de su cintura y unos labios tibios que recorrían sus hombros en los recovecos que la tela del chal no lograba cubrir, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el estremecimiento que producía su propio deseo era realmente placentero sentir aquellos tibios labios que besaban con ansiedad el pliegue de piel que se formaba detrás de su oreja derecha descendiendo peligrosamente hacia el frontera entre el cuello y la espalda, una tortura realmente exquisita sentir aquella mano varonil delinear lenta e imperiosamente el inicio superior de uno de sus pechos, se abandonó completamente en aquel cuerpo apoyando toda su humanidad en el, mientras su respiración se agitaba en forma paulatina, no silencio el gemido que escapó de su boca al sentir como un dedo de aquella mano que antes delineaba su pecho contorneaba peligrosamente su pezón, tanteando… perfilando sobre su vestido para finalmente apresarlo y estrujarlo a antojo, la fortaleza huyó acompañada de la razón y Hermione se dejó caer pero sin llegar a sentir ningún golpe al encontrarse sostenida por dos fuertes brazos que la manipulaban a capricho, haciéndola girar sobre si para obtener finalmente un apasionante beso.

- ¡Hola amor! – Había escuchado minutos después, abrió lentamente los ojos castaños para encontrarse con una hermosa mirada cargada de picardía, aun se sostenía de aquel cuerpo, pero aunque la fortaleza aun se hallaba de juerga la razón volvía a presentarse, frunció el ceño ligeramente

– Joseph Dowell… ¿Cómo te atreves? – una risa fue la respuesta que obtuvo

- ¡¡Ouch!! – le escuchó decir al tiempo que se sobaba el pecho sobre la camisa beige enfundada en una chaqueta marrón, donde le había asestado un leve golpe – me vengaba de ti Hermione Granger… - … por haberme dejado de aquella manera en el auto hace dos días – prosiguió el chico al observar la ceja derecha levemente elevada, señal interrogativa de Hermione, ahora ella reía, lo recordaba perfectamente, aquella noche se habían dejado llevar por un deseo mutuo de excitación acompañado de besos en lugares no comunes, exploraciones inquietantes de las manos, experimentando sensaciones gratamente placenteras y embriagadoras. Pero algo de sentido común había acudido a la joven castaña en el peor momento y la había llevado a una rápida despedida dejando terriblemente aturdido y excitado a su acompañante

- ¿Cómo solucionaste tu…- inclinó un poco la mirada hacia la bragueta del pantalón café –…pequeño problema? – la sonrisa pícara se asomó en su boca al termino de la pregunta

- ¿Qué crees que haría un hombre como yo completamente fiel a su novia cuando se encuentra en una situación como en la que tu me dejaste? – la sonrisa de Hermione se congeló al escuchar la palabra novia y como un destello luminoso la realidad la golpeo al recordar que ese día debía terminar su relación con aquel perfecto chico de ojos castaños que le miraba con perplejidad – recuerdas que pronuncie la palabra fiel – Hermione lo observó nuevamente, el ceño fruncido se había posado en su expresión, le sonrió al comprender y notó como él cuerpo de él se relajó al observar su sonrisa - ¿ya puedes caminar amor? – La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, Joseph aun la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos

– Sí – respondió con simplicidad mientras él mantenía una expresión de gusto y satisfacción, la soltó suave pero no completamente, antes que la castaña pudiese alejarse había apresado su mano izquierda.

- No debemos demorar más, mis padres nos esperan

"¿Es la noche de la perplejidad?", pensó Hermione, "padres ¿había dicho?", se quedó congelada en el lugar mirando como el chico avanzaba unos pasos para finalmente frenarse ante el aturdimiento de la joven que se negaba a seguirle pese a sus manos unidas – Hermione llega…

- ¿Has dicho padres? – le interrumpió abruptamente

– Claro amor, mis padres – si antes estaba congelada ahora la angustia la estaba desquebrajando – Hermione te lo dije hace dos días en el auto – le recordó el en tono de impaciencia al sentir el frió que de pronto se había albergado en la mano de la castaña, ya habían discutido ese tema en ocasiones anteriores y la joven bruja se había negado rotundamente a involucrarse con la familia del chico – Hermione me dijiste que sí, cuando te lo pregunté ese día - continuó el joven ante el silencio de su acompañante.

La joven lo observó indignada, ese día no contaba, había estado tan sumida en sus propias sensaciones que si le hubiesen preguntado acerca de la posible inocencia de los mortifagos internados en azkaban ella hubiese respondido que estaba de acuerdo con tal que continuaran aquellas caricias

– Yo no recuerdo que me hayas preguntado nada Joseph – le respondió con reproche en la voz

– Cuando saliste del auto te lo recordé – contraatacó el chico, Hermione meditó unos segundos,

– Un "¡recuerda lo del jueves!" no es precisamente recordármelo Joseph – apuntó finalmente. - Sabes que cuando estaba en el auto contigo no me encontraba precisamente en mis cinco sentidos, además he tenido muchos exámenes estos dos días si remotamente existiese la posibilidad de poder recordarlo créeme que toda la presión que he sentido lo borraron completamente de mi memoria – le había espetado con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal soltándose del agarre escabrosamente

- Hermione yo no tengo la culpa que estudies dos carreras – argumentó el chico en un vago intento calmar la tempestad que se avecinaba

- ¡¡JOSEPH NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA!! – lo último se podría considerar literalmente un grito de cólera

- ¡¡Cálmate!! – Vociferó el joven subiendo las palmas de las manos tratando de tranquilizar a la escandalizada joven – no es para tanto, Hermione hoy es el aniversario de mis padres, mis hermanos y yo organizamos una pequeña recepción para celebrar la fecha, me pareció oportuno llevarte ¡¡JODER ERES MI NOVIA, NO DEBERIAS MOLESTARTE!! –

La joven respiraba con dificultad, ahora entendía porque se había pasado todo el día con esa extraña sensación de desazón, sabía que esa noche tendría una cita con Joseph pero también intuía que no le gustaría el lugar a donde irían… ahora entendía el porque …escondió sus nervios detrás de un supuesto enojo, conocer a sus padres y en una ocasión tan especial involucraba intimidar con su familia y no podía hacerlo, no ahora que debía dejarlo, no ahora que quería separarse de él, ¿¡QUÉ IBA A HACER!? ¿Conocer a sus padres hoy y terminar con el mañana?

"No", pensó alarmada, ya había tomado una decisión y no se amedrentaría ante nada, había llegado la hora de actuar: – Era – dijo despacio sosteniendo la mirada interrogante que le dirigía Joseph

- ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó desconcertado

– ¡¡ERA!! – repitió abriendo los brazos en un gesto que se antojaba enormemente prepotente.

– ¿Hermione…?

- Ya no quiero ser tu novia Joseph – le soltó de repente logrando sumir al hechicero en un estado de suprema perplejidad, ahora el congelado era él

– ¿No te parece que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos?, si no quieres acompañarme esta noche…- abrió y cerró la boca varias veces en medio de su desconcierto -… esta bien – dijo finalmente - lo acepto pero…

- YA… - gritó apretando fuertemente los ojos – no…quiero…ser…tu…novia – ahora lo miraba con una fingida frialdad

– Hermione…

- ¿Que parte de ¡¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR CONTIGO NO ENTIENDES JOSEPH!! – un nuevo grito lo interrumpió, no podía permitirse escuchar sus excusas, quería terminar con el asunto prontamente, la tristeza la estaba ahogando

-¿¿PORQUE?? – bramó violentamente.

Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de mirarlo, ¿Qué le decía?, ¿¡Qué le decía!! ¡No podía estar con él! ¿Cómo decirle a alguien que solo lo querías para pasar un rato? ¿Que no querías una relación seria? Generalmente son los chicos quienes argumentan ese tipo de cosas…no quería estar con él…no podía quererlo… un sollozó ahogado se atrapó en su garganta haciendo doblar su cuerpo por la cintura acompañado de una insistente tos, se le dificultaba respirar y una lágrima pugnaba por salir, ¿podría sentirse peor?, Joseph se acercó llevando sus manos una a su espalda y la otra a su hombro con el fin de ayudarla a levantar su torso pero Hermione la apartó en un brusco movimiento

– Aléjate – le espetó, lo miraba con angustia deseando que aceptara la situación y se marchara pero Joseph continuaba ahí incrédulo y con expresión de tristeza, definitivamente las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba, tendrían que haber disfrutado de una hermosa velada, podría haber sido de otra manera… pero…

- ¿De verdad quieres terminar conmigo solo por querer presentarte ante mi familia? – Preguntó con un matiz de escepticismo en la voz

– No…- desvió su mirada hacia el camino que se abría detrás de él – No te quiero Joseph, ya había tomado la decisión de acabar esta relación… lo de tus padres solo ha apresurado las cosas – seguía sin mirarlo… ¿para que seguir fingiendo?… lo mejor sería cortar las cosas de raíz

– Entonces… es cierto…

"¿Qué es cierto?", Pensó en preguntarle pero prefirió aguardar su argumentación

– Lo que dicen de ti… – prosiguió – solo te importas a ti misma Granger, no quieres a nadie más allá de lo que podrías querer a un perro… - sus frases estaban impregnadas de rencor – eres una cualquiera que solo busca refugiarse temporalmente en alguien pero que al final se termina aburriendo… ¿cambias de amante como cambias de ropa? – No logró controlar las dos lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos – al menos te hubieses acostado conmigo, ese hubiese sido un buen pago por todos estos estúpidos días que te dedique

Hermione lo miró, ¿Qué podría decirle?. "Desahógate Joseph" pensó inclinando la cabeza para observar el pavimento del andén donde se encontraban

– ¿No piensas decirme nada Granger? ¿Estas acostumbrada a que te insulten? ¿Te gusta que te traten como la maldita zorra que eres?

Dolía escucharlo

– ¡Talvez debí hacerlo desde el principio! – una carcajada estrepitosa se escuchó en el lugar – ¡y yo tratándote con respeto!, ¡como una dama! – Se burlaba mientras bajaba el cuerpo para tratar de contactar sus ojos – ¡¡MIRAME, DIME ALGO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!! – gritó finalmente logrando que posara sus ojos sobre él

– Debo irme – dijo sin ningún tipo de expresión iniciando su caminar lentamente, paso por su lado sintiendo su aroma e instintivamente cerró los ojos – "fuiste un chico especial, lo siento…", pensó ya unos pasos alejada de él

– Granger… - se detuvo sin dar la vuelta – te había empezado a querer – cerró los ojos al escucharlo, una nueva lágrima brotó de ellos… lo sabía por eso lo dejaba… sin decir nada siguió su camino, alejándose… huyendo de si misma.

Caminó tanteando las calles por dos horas, se sentó en una banca en el centro del pequeño parque Wenescondy por un par de horas más, pero no lograba recordar cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que la primera copa de lo que sea estaba bebiendo había tocado sus labios para introducirse en su organismo y causar estragos en su cerebro.

El bar Boehmé era un lugar pequeño y discreto con unas veinte mesas bien distribuidas y suficiente iluminación, aunque la música de esa noche corría por cuenta del nuevo álbum de Basni vú, un piano de cola negro ubicado en el centro del lugar sobre una pequeña tarima era el que generalmente animaba el ambiente, en tiempos mejores Ron, Harry y ella habían disfrutado de sus toques, los dueños, unos franceses bastante particulares, adoraban el piano porque según ellos lograba darle cierto toque de sofisticación al bar, la barra era lo mejor del Boehmé, los cócteles más apetecidos de la parte este de la ciudad se servían allí a módicos precios accesibles al siempre vacío bolsillo de los estudiantes que frecuentaban el lugar, pero ni el precio más bajo podría ser cubierto por su bolsillo que en ese momento sumaba la cuantiosa cantidad de cero galeones, no llevaba bolsa esa noche ni identificación, lo único que la acompañaba y que había aprendido a nunca descuidar como producto de todo lo vivido era su varita atada de forma segura a su muslo izquierdo escondida bajo la falda del vestido en velo negro, quizá su única opción sería hechizar al barman para poder evitar la ya sin duda elevada cuenta de sus 13 o 14 "beso de ángel" un delicioso y embriagador cóctel, aunque al terminar su nuevo trago supo que esa no sería una opción, sus funciones mentales aun funcionaban pero sospechaba que motricidad no era la mejor.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo señorita?- no sabía en que momento el barman se había acercado hasta que le escuchó sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos, no supo si logro coordinar un asentimiento pero el joven continuó con su dialogo - ¿Por qué bebe? – Hermione le observó tratando de simular suficiencia.

- ¿Para beber hay que tener una razón? – responder una pregunta con otra ayudaba a huir de las verdades que se encerraban en la respuesta y ella lo hacía con frecuencia.

- Cuando se bebe en la forma en que usted lo esta haciendo… sí – trato de enfocar su visión en el barman pero fracaso estrepitosamente.

- Dos Rosealiuré – alguien había interrumpido el dialogo con el barman y de no ser por el creciente mareo Hermione hubiese retado al interruptor por su falta de educación, acaso le es difícil decir por favor

Apoyo el brazo izquierdo sobre la barra y la frente sobre el escondiendo asi, su rostro, el barman no prosiguió con su interrogatorio ni volvió a llenar su copa, ¿Qué hacer? la opción más probable era telefonear a Ginny o Harry, pero no le apetecía hacerlo, como tampoco deseaba emborracharse esa noche, ni hacerle daño a Joseph, no deseaba estar sola todos los días pero de igual manera no quería compromisos, su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno y cada día se hallaba mas sumida en el, lejos de una posible salida y toda la culpa recaía sobre si misma.

- Entonces ¿Vienes conmigo? – la voz del desconocido que había solicitado los dos Rosealiuré llegó clara hasta sus oídos.

- No lo se – ahora era una chica la que hablaba - Me han contado historias muy interesantes sobre ti – la escuchó reír tontamente en una especie de coqueteo.

- ¿Qué tipo de historias? – el tono de voz de aquel hombre era el usado por un casanova, seguramente las historias escuchadas por la chica eran ciertas.

- Dicen que eres un individuo peligroso, buscas chicas… las seduces… las llevas a tu cama… y al siguiente día no te acuerdas de ellas, ¿Qué tan cierto es eso?

- Lo único que tengo que decir a mi favor es que todas ellas lo han disfrutado – la voz del hombre sonó esta vez un poco insonorizada.

- ¿Sabías que eres un cínico, Draco? – Hermione levantó la cabeza de sus brazos y miro hacia su derecha y luego a su izquierda para encontrarse a Malfoy dos puestos alejado de ella, besando apasionadamente a una chica morena de buena figura, que si su memoria no fallaba era Laurin Delviu de su antiguo estudio de _Legislación_ _de la magia_, una joven que según su criterio además de bella era inteligente.

Malfoy llevó su mano derecha hacia uno de los muslos de Laurin quien extasiada cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras habría levemente la boca al sentir los labios de Malfoy perderse en su cuello, sin duda el experto conquistador sabe donde tocar a las mujeres, Hermione giró nuevamente su visión al frente tratando de pasar desapercibida lo último que deseaba era que precisamente Malfoy la encontrara en semejante estado, no tenía muchas opciones, irse no era una de ellas ya que no poseía dinero para cancelar la cuenta y antes de salir del bar los meseros la sujetarían haciéndola pasar sin duda una de las mas grandes vergüenzas de su vida, si se levantaba para llamar a Ginny o Harry corría el riesgo de caer, desde que había llegado a la barra del Boehmé no se había levantado para nada y dudaba de su capacidad de mantenerse en pie, así que de una u otra manera terminaría llamando la atención de Malfoy y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Las palabras de Ginny acudieron a su mente al escuchar un ahogado gemido proveniente seguramente de Laurin, ¿sería posible que entre Malfoy y ella terminaran depravando a todos los estudiantes de la UML?, la primera vez que escuchó el comentario reaccionó de manera cómica, ahora no sabría que pensar… era solo cuestión de segundos para que Malfoy y su acompañante abandonaran el lugar, pues sospechaba, sin miedo a equivocarse que los dos estarían lo suficientemente excitados como para aguantar más tiempo lejos de una cama, bebió el último sorbo de su copa sintiendo el delicioso sabor de la bebida, el barman la sorprendió al acercar nuevamente la botella de aquel extraño licor a su copa mientras su mirada le hacia una pregunta muda, ella asintió y en cuestión de segundos su copa quedó nuevamente llena, observó la bebida durante unos segundos como queriendo ahogarse en ella, anhelando recuperar la conciencia que hace ya mucho la había abandonada y se parecía haberse implantado en su amiga pelirroja, sonrió de medio lado con pesadumbre – Que mierda de vida en la que te has sumergido Hermione Granger – pronunció antes de beber de un solo trago toda la copa de "beso de ángel".

Le picaban los ojos y sentía la cabeza pesada, muy pesada, tenía entumecidas todas las extremidades del cuerpo y la garganta seca, no sabía porque había tanta luz en su habitación, buscando huir de ella se revolvió entre las sabanas y las sintió extrañamente sedosas, extendió un brazo para tocar la suave tela abriendo los ojos con dificultad, ante ella se extendió una gran superficie de finas sabanas de seda blanca que cubrían una igualmente enorme cama, levantó el torso bruscamente debido a la sorpresa, pero de igual manera cayó sobre las suaves telas, el dolor de cabeza era más fuerte que su incertidumbre ¿Dónde rayos estaba?, paseo la vista por la amplia habitación buscando entre su memoria algo familiar pero después de unos segundos llegó a la conclusión que jamás había pisado aquel lugar, con angustia y hosquedad levantó las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y un gran alivio la invadió al descubrir que a excepción de sus zapatos y su chal todo lo que llevaba puesto el día anterior incluyendo los zarcillos se encontraba en su lugar y aunque por experiencia propia eso no era prueba suficiente de nada, prefirió ignorar sus temores dedicándose a cosas más importantes, como alivianar su creciente malestar, se hundió nuevamente entre las sedas de aquella cama cerrando los ojos buscando calmar la punzada de dolor en su cabeza pero nada parecía ayudar

- Ya se que despertaste Granger abre los ojos – por tercera vez en esa mañana Hermione trato de levantarse con brusquedad, la conocida voz de Draco Malfoy con su característica forma de arrastrar las palabras había llegado clara y burlona hasta sus oídos, como una pesadilla que nunca se ha tenido pero que tampoco deseas tener, el joven brujo se materializó a los pies de la cama justo enfrente de ella, por instinto llevó sus manos al muslo izquierdo donde debía estar la varita pero enorme fue su sorpresa al no hallarla, la confusión y el temor que habían acompañado su despertar lograron pasar por alto ese pequeño pero importante detalle, la sonrisa de Malfoy se formó ampliamente petulante.

- ¿Buscas esto? – horrorizada Hermione vio como Malfoy sacaba de los bolsillos de su túnica una varita hecha de madera de vid y nervio de Dragón, su propia varita. Dos grandes preguntas se formaron en la mente de la castaña ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo en aquella habitación con Draco Malfoy? Y ¿Cómo demonios había obtenido su varita si esta debía hallarse totalmente segura bajo sus ropas?


	4. El Despertar Del Primer Día

Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4. El Despertar Del Primer Día.**

**--**

La molesta claridad de los primeros rayos de sol acompañada de una tenue brisa atravesaron la octava ventana del séptimo piso, al entrar en el lugar juguetearon un poco con las cortinas blancas que ondearon a su paso, y se dispersaron por el espacio abierto de la habitación, fuera el viento sopló un poco más fuerte creando largas ráfagas que surcaron el cielo rápidamente, dos de aquellas brisas jóvenes y picaras se escabulleron en la habitación deseando perpetrar diabluras, observaron el cuerpo tendido sobre el mueble y se dirigieron cada una por su lado hacia el.

Una de ellas, la más traviesa, rozó la sedosa piel que envolvía las piernas de la joven, y riendo con burla se lanzó sobre el espacio cubierto por un entretejido de hebras rojas, negras y verdes que formaban una holgada falda, retozó un poco entre los muslos de la chica para luego atravesar la tela escocesa y levantarla a su paso.

La otra ráfaga de viento capturó un rayo de luz que se hallaba perdido en la habitación sin decidirse que alumbrar, esta ráfaga que era un poco más tímida que su compañera, revoloteó entre la cortina de cabellos rojos que caía a un lado del mueble, atravesó curiosa el cuello de la joven, la mejilla y los labios, apenas palpando la sonrosada y delicada piel, después se divirtió corriendo entre las pestañas, y con malicia soltó la mano del rayo de sol sobre los ojos de la chica, subió hacia el tejado y se unió en burla a su compañera al ver que la joven cansada e incomoda se resistía a abrir los ojos.

Las ráfagas divisaron compañeras que atravesaban la ventana, y unidas en travesura se dirigieron a ellas chocando unas con otras hasta formar remolinos que se esparcieron por la habitación, aumentando prontamente la temperatura. La joven bruja se estremeció por el creciente frió. Las ráfagas siguieron danzando a su alrededor hasta divisar el color que se escondía tras los parpados cerrados, una vez finalizada la diablura salieron veloces por la ventana para unirse a sus compañeras que afuera agitaban las ramas de los árboles hasta hacerlos chocar contra los cristales de los edificios cercanos.

Ginny Weasley elevó la mano derecha que colgaba a su costado para posarla detrás del cuello y refregarlo a gusto, sentía los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados, y con la mano derecha apoyada a su costado elevó el torso y bajo las piernas del apoya brazos del mueble, de cierta manera – por no decir de manera completa –, había dormido en una muy mala posición, ahora hasta los huesos de su columna se quejaban traqueteando unos con otros para ajustarse a la posición que normalmente debían ocupar, la última sacudida proveniente de los huesos cercanos al cuello le causaron una mueca de dolor, y un leve quejido escapó al tratar de levantar el libro de _pociones_ _curahuesos_ que en algún momento de la noche había caído por el costado, la imagen de un madura mujer de cabellos grises la miró enfurruñada desde la portada, soltó un suspiro lastimero mientras cerraba los ojos, quería llorar de desesperación pero contuvo el impulso una vez divisó la hora, observó nuevamente el libro en su regazo, la gruñona mujer se cruzaba de brazos exhibiendo una mueca burlesca en el rostro, otro suspiro escapó de sus labios y repitió aquella frase que siempre decía antes de cualquier examen final - "lo que no aprendiste en cuatro meses no lo aprenderás en dos horas"-, posó nuevamente su mirada en aquel problemático libro, la mujer de la portada levantaba una ceja en aptitud autosuficiente.

Abandonó el libro sobre el mueble y se dirigió a la ventana para divisar unos intensos nubarrones grises que se desplazaban rápidamente en el cielo, sin duda el invierno se acercaba, elevó las manos para posarla sobre las manijas giratorias de la ventana abierta, y contempló un poco más el cielo, giró el rostro hacia las dos camas situadas a su izquierda, ambas exhibían dos pulcros cubrecamas blancos tan lisos y ajustados como recordaba haberlos dejado el día anterior - Hermione no durmió en su cama anoche – concluyó Ginny, el ruido del cielo la distrajo y sonrió burlona al ver caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, su castaña amiga odiaba los días lluviosos, siempre la encontraban desprevenida y lejos de algún lugar donde pudiese refugiarse – sin duda llegará empapada – pensó Ginny mientras cerraba la ventana para luego dirigirse al baño con un solo pensamiento surcando su mente, debía apresurarse si quería alcanzar a Harry en el desayuno.

--

- ¡¡QUIERES CALMARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ GRANGER!! – a Malfoy le temblaban las ventanillas de la nariz, pero intento que su postura pareciera menos alterada de lo que realmente estaba - ¡ERES UNA JODIDA CABEZA DURA!

- ¡¡Y TU ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!! – ni la mirada asesina dirigida a ella ni las profundas venas que amenazantes se inflamaban en el rostro del rubio lograron amedrentar la furia que emanaba su interior.

- ¡¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO?!… ¡¡LOCA!! – Draco retrocedió dos pasos al notar que Hermione nuevamente amenazaba con abalanzarse sobre él, el vestido negro acompañando la actitud lograban hacerla ver como una verdadera pantera, la observó directamente a los ojos sorprendiéndole su mirada, más inteligente y despierta de lo que esperaba dadas las circunstancias.

– Si das un paso más, no tardaras en sentir el poder de un hechizo lanzado por tu varita – murmuró entre dientes manteniendo la amenazadora mirada sobre la joven, mirada que amedrentaría a muchos pero no a ella.

Hermione se detuvo al ver como Malfoy le apuntaba, su respiración agitada hacia que su pecho se moviera arriba y abajo, sentía que su cabeza bullía y que las piernas flaqueaban en el intento de mantenerla en pie, pero jamás le daría el gusto de verla vencida, retrocedió un paso y se permitió un suspiro mirando con infinita intensidad los grises ojos de Malfoy.

- No serias capaz de hacerlo – dijo con simpleza para finalmente dedicarle una sonrisa dulce como la miel.

Malfoy se relajó ente la evidente muestra de derrota – ¿Eso crees Granger?... ¿Porque tendría compasión por ti? – se detuvo para observar la expresión burlona que reflejaba su rostro… le molestó – Anoche no eras más que una inmunda… - Malfoy la miró de arriba abajo, intentando apagar la rabia que sentía – borracha…

Hermione se abalanzó por tercera vez sobre él y en esa ocasión Malfoy cumplió su promesa – _Everte Statum _– fue el hechizo que el joven brujo lanzó sobre Hermione, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como esperaba y en lugar de Hermione, había sido él quien fuese lanzado mientras giraba hasta darse de bruces contra la pared.

La estridente risa de Hermione fue lo primero que escuchó después del golpe, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una muy convulsionada joven que se retorcía sobre la alfombra tratando de parar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos producto de la risa, la rabia y el odio que sentía se intensificaron y a gatas se dirigió a ella que solo paró de reír una vez hubo sentido los fríos dedos de la mano derecha de Malfoy aprisionar su muñeca izquierda.

- Te dije que no podrías hacerlo... – Draco observó sus ojos brillantes lubricados por el risueño llanto – Nunca mencione que no pudieses atacarme por sentir compasión hacia mi - su voz llegó suave y melodiosa hasta sus oídos, por un momento pareció que Granger le coqueteaba… la sola idea le molestó de tal manera que soltó abruptamente la muñeca de la bruja y retrocedió hasta sentarse frente a ella definitivamente alejado.

- Mi varita solo funciona cuando yo la utilizo… y si algún estúpido trata de utilizarla en mi contra el hechizo rebotará – explicó con aires de suficiencia y extrema alegría .

Un corto silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras se contemplaban, el rencor y la malicia bailaban en sus miradas transmitiendo mutuos mensajes amenazantes. Draco no sabia que pensar, la bruja lo había desconcertado, en un momento se hallaba pegada al lecho totalmente enferma y agarrotada por la resaca y en el momento siguiente se había lanzado sobre él como una verdadera fiera para tratar de arrebatarle la varita y de haberlo logrado Draco estaba seguro que lo que haría después seria matarlo.

- Ya me cansé de tu mirada Malfoy, me estas gastando – Draco se sorprendió al escuchar su voz – Dame mi varita – desvió la mirada de los ojos de la joven para posarla sobre su mano extendida.

- Si te la doy me matarás Granger – ella asintió – Tengo derecho a saber al menos porque deseas matarme después de haberte ayudado anoche – prosiguió con el entrecejo fruncido

- ¿Tu me ayudaste? – Preguntó desconcertada y sopesó por unos segundos la información - ¿Cómo que tú me ayudaste? ¿Tú no ayudas a nadie Malfoy? – extendió más firme la mano que reclamaba la delgada varita.

- Tienes razón Granger, yo no te ayudé… - le gustó ver la expresión de confusión que se formó en el rostro de la joven. – Fue Laurin – sonrió para sus adentros, el rostro de la bruja era un verdadero poema, la mano antes extendida fieramente empezaba a doblarse hasta caer sobre el regazo.

– Laurin Delviu – continuó ante la consternación de su contrincante – la joven que me acompañaba anoche en el Boehmé… - se detuvo para permitir que sus palabras fuesen asimiladas.

– Entiendo que no la recuerdes, creo que en vez de sangre era alcohol lo que recorría tus venas… - se detuvo de nuevo, el ceño fruncido de la joven lo desconcertó – Debes conocerla, compartían clases, te reconoció cuando caíste…

- ¿Caer?... – le interrumpió abruptamente -¿Cómo que caer?... ¿A que te refieres exactamente con caer?... Explícate Malfoy – finalizó con impaciencia.

- Un momento Granger – exclamó Draco levantando la mano izquierda en signo de detención, el rosario de preguntas lo habían confundido, "¿acaso Granger no conocía a Laurin? ¿De ser así, la joven lo había engañado para ayudarla y poder zafarse de él? Ninguna chica que se hubiese propuesto conquistar se le negaba… bueno una que otra… una de veinte" admitió mentalmente

- ¡Malfoy! – El joven dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre – ¡estoy esperando! – murmuró entre dientes Hermione evidenciando claramente su creciente desesperación

- No se te nota Granger ¿Cuántos meses tienes? – sonrió al ver como la joven ponía sus ojos en blanco.

- ¡¡No seas estúpido, espero tu respuesta!! – bramó finalmente la joven. Malfoy no pudo contener una carcajada que detuvo en seco al percatarse del amenazador gesto que le dedicaba su acompañante.

- Antes de responderte, quiero hacerte una pregunta – la vio directamente a los ojos con una determinación y seriedad que lograron preocuparla. Respondió con un asentimiento que permitió a Malfoy continuar- ¿Conoces o no a Laurin Delviu? – soltó con una celeridad que cualquiera hubiese pensado que aquella era una pregunta de vida o muerte.

Hermione frunció nuevamente el ceño "¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿No conocía mucho al joven pero podría apostar que en Hogwarts no era tan cotilla?" - ¿Granger…? – Hermione alejó sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre, ahora era Malfoy el que esperaba una respuesta

– Si la conozco – respondió con simpleza encogiendo los hombros - ¿Qué mas da…? – agregó.

- Importantes negocios Granger – respondió más relajado – negocios que no entenderías – añadió al ver la cara de incredulidad que le dedicaba la castaña – Las mejores transacciones se logran en la calidez de una cama – sonrió con petulancia.

- De acuerdo…- asintió una vez más – no me interesa saber nada de nada – continuo en un tono despreocupado – ahora, lo que deseo saber es ¿Que pasó anoche? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Y sobre todas las cosas ¿Por qué tienes mi varita? – el tono despreocupado había sido reemplazado por uno amenazante.

-¿Acostumbras siempre a hacer muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo? – La interrogó, sin embargo decidió continuar al notar la creciente impaciencia de la joven - Tu varita me la dio anoche Laurin – respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia la vara sostenida por su mano derecha – me dijo que se podría romper si dormías con ella – agregó con majadería para después dirigir nuevamente la mirada a su interlocutora.

- Llegaste aquí porque Laurin me pidió que te trajera – continuo sin darle tregua de agregar o preguntar algo más – como te dije ella te reconoció cuando caíste sobre la barra, llamaste mucho la atención con el ruido de peso muerto que se produjo con el golpe… - se interrumpió un momento para observar a la joven que con su atenta mirada lo incitaba a continuar. - Nos acercamos a ti porque Laurin estaba preocupada… al principio no te reconoció pero igual quería saber que te ocurría… cuando ella te levantó pude observar tu rostro y simplemente pronuncie tu nombre… - meneo la cabeza en un gesto de negación – en realidad dije tu apellido – aclaró apuntándola con la varita, era un gesto que daba a entender que no le interesaba articular tan extraño nombre… Hermione lo tenía igualmente claro y nuevamente lo invito a que continuara el relato.

- Me preguntó si te conocía pero antes que le respondiera el barman se acercó y nos dijo que habías bebido en exceso, para ser exactos diecinueve copas de "beso de ángel"… Laurin se preocupó y trató de despertarte pero no reaccionabas, me pidió que pagara la cuenta y que te lleváramos a tu casa, pero ni ella ni yo sabemos en donde vives Granger así que no tuvimos otra solución que traerte a aquí – se detuvo y con los brazos señaló el lugar – mi casa – añadió.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Pasó algo más? – pregunto Hermione con una expresión un poco mas serena.

- Laurin te puso un poco mas cómoda mientras yo la esperaba afuera, si te soy sincero Granger, la sola idea de ayudarte y tenerte en mi casa me molestaba, pero igual lo hice porque Laurin me lo pidió, no quería perder puntos con ella…- frunció el ceño claramente molesto – sin embargo cuando salió de la habitación, me entregó tu varita, me dijo que te cuidara y se fue dejándome solo, sentí mucha rabia, tu estabas en mi cama mientras Laurin, quien era la que debía estar, se iba y te dejaba a mi cargo, entre a la habitación y trate de despertarte para que te largaras pero parecías muerta, minutos después me di por vencido y me fui a descansar, hasta el día de hoy – finalizó – eso es todo.

Hermione asintió llena de tranquilidad y un poco de felicidad, las cosas estaban retomando su curso natural, Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre, no la había tocado, no le debía nada a excepción del dinero que pago por los cócteles y lo mejor era que no había hecho nada de lo que tuviese que arrepentirse, admitía que se avergonzaba de su comportamiento pero no se arrepentía, odiaba realmente arrepentirse de algo. Una sincera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios perturbando por completo a Malfoy quien realmente estaba pensando que además de extraña y estrambótica, Granger se había vuelto rematadamente loca.

- ¿Granger ya es seguro devolverte tu varita? – preguntó calmadamente, ella apartó sus pensamientos para dirigirse nuevamente a él.

- ¡Oh Malfoy! – exclamó como si de pronto se sorprendiera que el estuviese sentado frente a ella - ¿Por qué Laurin te pidió que me cuidaras? ¿No podría hacerlo ella?- preguntó segundos después.

- No podía llevarte a su casa, creo que vive con sus padres o algunos familiares… realmente no estoy seguro, y en cuanto a lo otro, le dije que te conocía porque estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts, simplemente ella creyó que éramos amigos – declaró.

Hermione asintió claramente satisfecha con las explicaciones de Malfoy - Ya puedes devolverme la varita – dijo al tiempo que extendía nuevamente su brazo – Prometo no hechizarte – agregó al notar la desconfianza del joven. Malfoy le entregó la varita con algo de repulsión en su expresión, lentamente se puso de pie y a paso vacilante se dirigió hacia la cama donde había despertado, Malfoy la seguía sin mediar palabra. – Debe interesarte mucho Laurin si has permitido que yo duerma en tu propia cama.

- No te las creas Granger, esta no es mi habitación, es la de huéspedes y como te imaginarás tendré que cambiar la cama y otras cosas, no quiero tener en mi casa nada que tú hayas tocado - su antigua forma de arrastrar las palabras y cargarlas de veneno salía a relucir nuevamente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros despreocupada, esperaba eso, esperaba que Malfoy fuera tan rastrero e infame como siempre, aunque de una u manera él la había ayudado a sentirse mejor, no le debía nada y no tenia absolutamente nada que agradecerle … suspiró con alivio mientras recogía el calzado negro. Con simplicidad se apoyó sobre el suave colchón cubierto con sabanas de seda, tomó cada uno de sus pies y lo enfundó en el zapato respectivo, paseo la mirada sobre los muebles de la habitación hasta que halló el chal negro sobre una butaca de madera rustica apoyada en la blanca pared de fondo, caminó hasta él y lo recuperó, al levantar la mirada notó un espejo apuntillado a su derecha se reflejó en él buscando arreglar su maltrecho cabello pero la prencilla que llevaba en ese momento no ayudaba en su propósito, de modo que apuntó con su varita para recogerlo en una simple cola de caballo. - Te enviaré el dinero de los cócteles mañana temprano – dijo al girarse, Malfoy asintió, Hermione caminó hacia él y lo miró directamente a los ojos – no esperes que te agradezca algo Malfoy – le dijo con una voz cargada de ironía.

- No lo esperaba Granger – le respondió de igual forma – lo único que deseo en este momento es que te vayas de una jodida vez, tengo que trabajar y tu presencia me retrasa.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación, la decoración en el vestíbulo de Malfoy era igual que la de la habitación de huéspedes, altas paredes de un blanco inmaculado, con muebles rústicos. Sobre la chimenea igualmente blanca posaban un numero considerable de porta fotos de fina madera tallados a manos, a Hermione le invadió el deseo de observar las fotografías, - ¿Qué recuerdos atesoraría Malfoy? –se preguntó.

Sobre algunos muebles se posaban pequeños cojines blancos y negros pero lo que mas llamó la atención de la joven castaña fue la solitaria flor roja de cinco puntiagudos pétalos cuyos picos se coloreaban alegremente de amarillo, colocada cuidadosamente sobre un jarrón de madera en la mesa central de la habitación.

Se giró hacia Malfoy, que caminaba tras ella – Linda casa – le dijo con un amago de sonrisa bailando en sus labios – Es una decoración bastante tradicional pero… - observó nuevamente el vestíbulo – es realmente acogedora – finalizó.

Malfoy no comentó nada, Granger ciertamente era una persona extraña, la noche anterior en el Boehmé le sorprendió grandemente encontrarla en aquel estado, poco o nada quedaba de aquella chica que testificó ostentando extremo valor y determinación en un sin numero de juicios contra los mortifagos apresados después de la caída de Voldemort, incluyendo el suyo…

- ¿Cual es la puerta de salida? – escuchó que le preguntaba. Malfoy señaló la portilla ubicada justo enfrente de ellos, la vio caminar lentamente hacia la salida al llegar a ella la abrió con lentitud, viró hacia él antes de salir – linda flor – dijo señalando la mesa de centro – lo miró unos segundos, Malfoy pudo notar una gran tristeza reflejada en aquellos ojos castaños a pesar de la sonrisa que afloraba en sus labios – adiós – dijo finalmente y salió por la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Hermione observó la casa de Malfoy por unos segundos, la fachada era igualmente blanca y pulcramente cuidada, no había mentido cuando le dijo que el lugar era realmente acogedor, caminó unas cuadras sumida en sus pensamientos y Joseph no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a ellos, esa misma tarde lo tendría que ver en una clase que compartían, iba a ser difícil, siempre lo era… levantó la mirada hasta observar los nubarrones grises que viajaban por el cielo y frunció el ceño – "estúpidas lluvias" – pensó, se detuvo un momento para observar la calle donde se encontraba, las fachadas de las casas eran todas hermosas y elegantes, sin duda era un barrio de personas adineradas, comprobó la soledad que reinaba y con tímido "plop" desapareció.

-¿Ginny? – preguntó al entrar en la habitación, pero el silencio le indicó que la pelirroja no se encontraba allí, se descalzó y corrió al baño para sacarse la ropa y preparar un reconfortante baño de agua caliente, odiaba los días de lluvia y sobre todo odiaba las fuertes lluvias que se presentaban de un momento a otro, como la que la había atrapado en la portería de la UML mientras reclamaba el carné estudiantil de manos del señor Wisfrud, uno de los conserjes del turno matutino.

El agua caliente, las esencias y jabones aromatizantes lograron reactivar la coordinación y el confort de su cuerpo, con el cabello todavía húmedo y envuelta en una pequeña toalla blanca, Hermione Granger acomodó el cuerpo sobre el suave colchón de su cama, era viernes y presentía que iba a ser el viernes mas extraño de toda su vida, en realidad y no supo porque exactamente, presagiaba que ese fin de semana iba ser chocante y eterno, con estos pensamiento cabalgando en su mente no tardó mucho tiempo en caer profundamente dormida… y así fue como la encontró tres horas después su pelirroja amiga que por algún extraño motivo exhibía una sonrisa radiante y una mirada picara.


	5. Atado al Pasado

Capitulo 5 Atado al Pasado

_Capitulo 5 Atado al Pasado_

--

Esto no está bien – pensó. Mantenía los labios fuertemente apretados y el entrecejo fruncido, sus ojos destellaban furia e impotencia contenida, las pálidas manos estrujaban con fuerza el pergamino en cuyo margen superior se podía leer "_Balance General a 30 Noviembre" _y su ávida mirada pasó por alto un considerable número de cifras hasta posarse en aquel saldo rojo al final de la hoja. – Nada bien - se dijo.

Apoyó los codos en el lustroso escritorio de madera de ébano dejando sobre el los pergaminos que había estado leyendo, entrelazo los dedos a la altura de sus nariz apoyando sus labios en ellos, era un gesto que adoptaba siempre que algo le inquietaba. De pronto una esfera de cristal rígido fino acunada en una base de madera negra tallada, vibró a su derecha liberando en su interior un espeso vaho blanco.

-Dime Margie…- dijo sin abandonar su expresión taciturna.

- _El señor Reynolds por la chimenea_ – respondió una amortiguada voz que parecía salir de la esfera.

Ante la mención del nombre, Draco Malfoy observó con inquietud la esfera como esperando que esta confirmara las palabras que había escuchado salir de ella, pero aunque el vaho aun se revolvía en su interior, de ella no salió ni un susurro.

- Este día es una mierda – pensó

– Dame veinte segundos Margie -, dijo segundos después. La femenina voz amortiguada no se volvió a escuchar y el humo blanco desapareció del interior de la esfera haciéndola ver como un simple objeto de decoración.

Guardo los pergaminos junto a otros documentos esparcidos sobre la mesa de escritorio dentro de una carpeta de pasta rígida negra en cuya solapa podía leerse _M&M Corporation_ bajo una especie de escudo donde las dos _M_ doradas se entrelazaban a través del símbolo "&". Abrió la gaveta inferior a su izquierda pronunciando un leve _alohomora _y extrajo una pequeña esfera de pasta transparente aparentemente igual a la que se hallaba sobre el escritorio.

Con el objeto esférico en la mano, camino hacia la chimenea ubicada a su espalda, no muy lejos de su escritorio, se hincó frente a ella y antes de ocultarla cuidadosamente entre las cenizas de la ennegrecida madera, le dio tres golpes secos con la varita y la cubrió aun más utilizando los maderos.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y guardó la varita en el primera gaveta que encontró, giró el sillón de genuino cuero marrón hasta quedar frente a la chimenea y se sentó en el, un segundo después las brillantes llamas verdes permitieron observar una cabeza con cabellos plateados en los laterales y una amplia coronilla calva, el rostro del hombre exhibía abundantes arrugas y unas profundas y marcadas bolsas debajo de los ojos, los pómulos, en otros tiempos abultados y sonrosados, caían por efecto de la gravedad formando pliegues de piel. En conjunto un hombre demacrado, cansado y excesivamente viejo – tan viejo y mañoso como la misma humanidad – pensó Malfoy.

- ¡Reynolds que sorpresa! – una forzada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Malfoy – Te vez agotado ¿sucede algo malo? – preguntó con sarcasmo fingiendo preocupación.

- ¡No estoy para tus chistes, Malfoy! – Bramó el hombre de la chimenea - ¿Tienes el dinero?

- Aun no – respondió cortante borrando la sonrisa – te dije que necesitaba tiempo, es una suma cuantiosa la que me pediste y…

- La resolución fue aprobada hace dos días – le interrumpió abruptamente – hoy se notificara a todos los peritos… incluyendo a tu amigo Potter.

El rostro de Malfoy perdió todo color y un naciente frió recorrió el cuerpo brindándole una clara sensación de angustia. – Dame una semana Reynolds, te prometo que conseguiré el dinero – dijo con voz queda.

El hombre de la chimenea exhibía una torcida sonrisa de satisfacción – Una semana Malfoy o los nombres de tus padres aparecerán en las revisiones, piensa en tu pobre madre, quien a diferencia de Lucius no tiene nada que ver en este asunto.- Malfoy bullía en una mezcla de furia y desesperación, mas se abstuvo de agregar algo más.

-Bien- continuó después el hombre de la chimenea – Me agrada que le des la importancia que este asunto amerita –

Malfoy seguía en silencio y con el entrecejo fieramente fruncido – iré a visitarte el próximo viernes -

El anciano le miró directamente a los ojos grises – a veces la familia es una carga y la tuya posees asuntos muy escabrosos en su pasado… es algo que te perseguirá por siempre…- Con un intenso crepitar, las llamas verdes se extinguieron llevándose consigo el horroroso rostro del anciano hombre.

Se mantuvo por largos segundos impasible y quieto meditando, hurgando en su cerebro alguna solución a sus crecientes e incontables problemas, se levantó y recogió la esfera antes oculta entre las cenizas, un espeso humo negro se mecía con suavidad en su interior, regresó a su escritorio dando la espalda a la chimenea y tomó con la mano derecha la fina bola de cristal, el vaho blanco no tardo en aparecer en su interior.

- _Dime_… - dijo la misma voz amortiguada que minutos atrás le había hablado

- Margie, comunícame con la chimenea privada de Laurin Delviu – dijo Malfoy

- _En cuanto se conecte con nuestra red, te la comunico_ – respondió - _¿algo más?_

- No, por ahora nada más – depositó de nuevo la esfera fina de cristal sobre la base de madera negra cuyo humo blanco se había extinguido nuevamente. Levantó a la altura de sus ojos la bola de pasta confiada en su otra mano y observó la oscura bruma en su interior, la sacudió ligeramente - …_es algo que te perseguirá por siempre_… - la voz amortiguada de Reynolds Charg lo hizo pensar que nunca en la larga vida del anciano había tenido tanta razón.

- ¿Malfoy? – escuchó la voz femenina a sus espaldas, guardó la bola con humo negro en la gaveta inferior junto a otras de aspecto semejante y viro para dirigir una radiante y seductora sonrisa al hermoso rostro de la joven mujer que se veía entre las verdes llamas de la chimenea.

- ¡Laurin, encanto! ¿Saldrás esta noche conmigo? – mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, esa chica podría ser la solución a muchos de sus problemas.

- - -

- ¡Que bueno que despertaste, estaba a punto de irme a almorzar! - fue lo primero que Hermione escuchó al despertar, su pelirroja amiga la observaba expectante en el borde de la cama contigua. Con su mano derecha aseguró el flojo nudo de la toalla blanca que cubría su cuerpo y con parsimonia se sentó en el borde de su propia cama, justo enfrente de Ginny.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó su compañera.

- Bien ¿Qué? – respondió segundos después sin acostumbrarse totalmente a la radiante luz que entraba a través de una ventana cercana por la cual pudo observar que la lluvia había cesado.

-¿Terminaste con Dowell? O ¿Te acostaste con él? – dijo abruptamente

Hermione la observó con una expresión de clara antipatía –Si, le termine y No, no dormí con él – respondió con sorna.

Ginny la observó con suspicacia entrecerrando los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos pequeñas ranuras que parecían escanear el cuerpo de Hermione – Si no me crees, es tu problema – añadió Hermione evidentemente irritada.

Ginny torció los labios en un mohín incrédulo – Entonces ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? – preguntó con mal fingida curiosidad –

Hermione llevó la mano libre hacia su cabeza, un constante martilleo que hacia zumbar sus oídos la estaba irritando, cerró los ojos y contestó sin pensar – En casa de Malfoy – por unos segundos creyó que el molesto interrogatorio había cesado pero se equivocó

- ¡Explícate antes que empiece a pensar que eres una chica con mucha suerte! – exclamó la pelirroja.

- No es lo que te imaginas – dijo Hermione, y ante la incrédula mirada de Ginny exhaló un largo suspiro predecesor al relato de todo cuanto había sucedido la noche anterior o al menos, los recuerdos que se albergaban en su cabeza. La reacción de Joseph, la larga cuenta en el _Boehmé_, por su puesto la gran intervención de Laurin Delviu y de cómo había terminado entre las sedas del lecho de huéspedes en la nueva casa Malfoy. Al finalizar miró directamente los ojos de su compañera, esperando su comentario.

- ¡Vaya! – Dijo esta con asombro - ¿Y como es la casa de Malfoy? – preguntó dejando zanjado el asunto de Joseph Dowell.

Hermione sonrió sinceramente antes de añadir – Lo menos parecida a la antigua Mansión Malfoy de lo que tú te imaginas –

- Gracias a Merlín, esa casa era extremadamente lujosa y con todas las cosas que Harry y tú encontraron en aquel lugar después de la muerte de Voldemort, …¡Uff! - se estremeció – prefiero no acordarme - concluyó

- Ni yo, es un asunto que opto por ignorar – Hermione se levantó y camino hacia unos estantes de madera caoba fijados en la pared del fondo, sobre ellos había un sin numero de frascos ámbar etiquetados y ordenados por tamaños, tomó el que tenia en la etiqueta "_poción de la resaca_", bebió de pico dos grandes sorbos y lo depositó nuevamente en el estante.

- Mencionaste que te disponías a almorzar ¿Es así? – Preguntó al virar hacia Ginny – Entonces te acompaño – agregó al ver el asentimiento de la pelirroja – Muero de hambre. – Hermione tomó algunas prendas de su baúl y se dirigió al baño, al cerrar detrás de si la puerta escuchó la voz de Ginny.

- Esta mañana disfrute de un ladino desayuno junto a Harry – Con la camisa blanca de tres cuarto aun sin abotonar Hermione apareció por la puerta hasta hace unos momentos cerrada.

- Explícate – le dijo, el rostro de Ginny hacia alarde de una picara sonrisa.

- Me senté a su lado, y pose una de mis manos en su muslo – Ginny observó el rostro asombrado de su compañera antes de proseguir.

- La mantuve allí casi por todo el desayuno y al final cuando observé el rostro de Harry, este se hallaba totalmente sonrosado y sudoroso – Una carcajada conjunta se escuchó en el lugar proveniente de las dos brujas.

- No pude disimular Hermione – continuó una vez estuvieron mas calmadas – Baje mi mirada hacia su entrepierna y note el creciente bulto de su pantalón, creo que mi pobre Harry nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida.

- ¿Y que le dijiste? – Quiso saber la castaña.

- Me acerque a su oído y le dije, "No te preocupes, No hay nada entre esos pantalones que no haya visto antes", Harry lanzó un pequeño gemido y besó el lóbulo de mi oreja ¡Oh, Hermione hace mucho que no era tan feliz! – finalizó con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

- Eso quiere decir ¿Que definitivamente se solucionaron los problemas entre ustedes? – preguntó Hermione. Ginny negó con la cabeza – Traes trastornado al pobre de Harry desde aquel día en que te hiciste la dormida para que él te besara y te…

- Lo se – la interrumpió la pelirroja – Pero eso es lo que deseo, que me aprecie realmente y cuide nuestra relación cuando seamos nuevamente una pareja – remató.

Hermione sonrió apaciblemente y con un gesto de la mano le indicó que salieran, cuando ya se hallaban junto a la puerta una lechuza parda algo vieja entró abruptamente en la habitación haciendo que ambas jóvenes lanzaran notables respingos producto del susto. La joven castaña se acercó al animal al ver que este se había posado sobre su cama y desató el pergamino que la lechuza traía atado a una pata, una vez cumplida su misión el orgulloso animal salio volando a través de la ventana y se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo de medio día.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la pelirroja ante el mutismo de Hermione

- Es del Ministerio – respondió la castaña una vez hubo terminado la lectura de su carta – Aprobaron una resolución para añadir una nueva condena a los mortifagos que están por salir de Azkaban… solicitan mi presencia el próximo viernes. –

Ginny la observó, hace mucho tiempo que no veía la expresión de tristeza que ostentaba en el rostro de su amiga en aquellos momentos.

- - -

Harry Potter caminaba furioso a través de los interminables y bien iluminados pasillos del primer piso en el bloque de oficinas que lo conducían a los comedores, ese día había tenido un despertar muy grato, Ginny Weasley estuvo toda la noche en sus sueños haciendo cosas que estaba seguro avergonzarían al mas libidinoso, luego la había encontrado en el desayuno donde aquella mano inquieta le había llevado a niveles de calentura extrema, y entonces ese súbito susurro "_No hay nada entre esos pantalones que no haya visto antes_" casi lo había hecho tener un orgasmo, su estado de excitación lo arrastraron a besar lujuriosamente su oreja, algo que sabia de antemano le gustaba, después ella le había sonreído y tomando sus libros se había marchado rumbo a su primera clase, dejando a Harry deseoso por un próximo encuentro, se había pasado la mañana imaginando cosas que solo había visto en sus fantasías y rememorando el olor dulzón que despedía la menor de los Weasley.

Pero tenia que llegar la maldita lechuza y arruinar su día, - !Acaso Voldemort nunca iba a dejarlo en paz¡ - pensó con furia contenida. Llegó a las puertas de los comedores y buscó con mirada a Hermione y Ginny, las halló dos mesas a su izquierda. Con paso firme se acercó a ellas y se sentó junto a la pelirroja.

- Por tu cara deduzco que también te llegó la notificación – escuchó que le decía Hermione, Harry asintió levemente.

Fue un almuerzo muy callado, de vez en cuando cruzaban algunas palabras pero siempre eran cortas y presurosas, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, los tres eran consientes de lo molesto que era aquel asunto, involucrarse en las condenas de los mortifagos y enfrentarse a situaciones escabrosas, hechizos, maldiciones… en conjunto era algo que les producía un intenso dolor de cabeza, por esas razones Harry había rechazado en mas de una ocasión la plaza en la escuela de Aurores, deseaba finiquitar el tema de una vez por todas, pero a parecer _el pasado es algo que les perseguiría por siempre._

- - -

El almuerzo había sido algo tedioso, el asunto de los mortifagos siempre lograba bajarles los ánimos y parecía envolverlos en una bruma de mutismo. Antes de salir de la cafetería Harry les había consultado acerca de una idea para la maqueta de la clase de _Construcciones Vanguardistas_ que debía presentar en 14 días al Profesor Medagkel, pero ni Ginny ni ella se les había ocurrido algo, platicaron por unos media hora más acerca de cosas banales y luego cada uno se dirigió hacia sus respectivas actividades, Hermione había regresado por algunos libros a la habitación y ahora se trasladaba hacia su clase de "_Terapias Sanadoras"_ caminaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos y no escuchó la femenina voz que gritaba su nombre hasta que esta estuvo a su lado, se sorprendió al ver a Laurin Delviu sonriéndole con aquel aire encantador que parecía envolverla siempre.

Había conocido a la chica durante su primer año en la universidad, las dos cursaban _Leyes Mágicas_ y se preparaban para _Legisladoras_, sin embargo Hermione había cambiado de carrera después de su segundo semestre e iniciado _Historia de la Magia_ mientras la joven morena continuaba sus estudios de _Legislación_, de vez en cuando cruzaban algunas palabras en las que Laurin siempre le interrogaba por su repentina retirada a lo que ella respondía – "_Ya no quiero preocuparme por los demás_" – luego sonreía y añadía –"A _partir de ahora quiero ser egoísta"._

El semestre siguiente Hermione inició una tercera carrera "_Psicomagia_", ahora cursando los dos estudios era poco el tiempo que tenia para conversar en los pasillos con la joven, pero aquel día se detuvo porque sabia que debía darle las gracias por la ayuda prestada la noche anterior.

- No fue nada, no te preocupes – le dijo Laurin una vez le hubo expresado sus agradecimientos.

- Aunque ahora necesito que me ayudes en algo – añadió segundos después.

Hermione la observó con suspicacia, esperaba que la joven no se creyera con derecho de pedir algo en retribución de su ayuda.

- No te preocupes – dijo Laurin soltando una leve sonrisa al notar la desconfiada expresión de Hermione – Necesito una opinión – dijo finalmente

- ¿Opinión? – repitió la castaña.

- Acerca de Draco Malfoy – le aclaró Laurin. Hermione pareció comprender y le sonrió incitándola a continuar.

- Se que lo conoces, estudiaron juntos según me aclaró él anoche – Hermione asintió - Quería saber que piensas de él, es decir ¿crees que sea una buena compañía? – preguntó finalmente.

Hermione la observó, allí parada frente a ella con todo su encanto y su evidente sofisticación, parecía una pequeña y asustadiza niña al hacerle aquella pregunta, pero definitivamente Laurin Delviu era una buena persona y no merecía que Draco Malfoy interviniera en su camino.

- Laurin – dijo – conozco a Malfoy y si quieres mi opinión te aconsejo alejarte de él, no es bueno para ti – Hermione la miró directamente a los ojos – Draco Malfoy no es bueno para nadie - Finalizó

- Lo siento - prosiguió Hermione el ver la expresión compungida de la joven quien se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos observando algún punto a espaldas de Hermione

– No te preocupes, y gracias por tu ayuda – le dijo a Hermione

- Debería ser Granger quien te diera las gracias – Hermione dio un pequeño saltito que produjo una leve carcajada burlona a Draco Malfoy, el chico se había acercado a ellas sin que la joven castaña se percatara de ello.

- Hola preciosura – le dijo Malfoy a Laurin mientras se acercaba para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla, su rostro esbozaba una forzada expresión de alegría, la sonrisa era totalmente fingida pues los ojos grises expresaban una clara y constante preocupación según se percató Hermione. Laurin no le respondió.

- Granger – le saludo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de la joven morena. Hermione tampoco respondió a su saludo.

- Debo irme – dijo de pronto Hermione – Tengo clase con Giorossio – añadió mirando directamente a Laurin.

- Gracias por tu sinceridad Hermione – le había dicho Laurin antes de retirarse. Malfoy la observó detenidamente pero no añadió nada. Sin contestar su última frase a Laurin, Hermione giró y continuó su camino rumbo a su próxima clase

- ¿Dónde iremos esta noche cariño? – escuchó que le decía Malfoy a la joven cuando aun estaba cerca de ellos. Sonrió con petulancia, al parecer había arruinado los planes de presuntuoso Draco Malfoy.

La clase de _Terapias Sanadoras_ había resultado ser más tediosa de lo esperado, el profesor Giorossio les había hablado de los avances de los _medimagos_ en Japón y China y el antiguo Egipto, les impartió algo de teoría y practicaron algunos ejercicios y encantamientos para mejorar a los pacientes en los cuales Hermione había logrado excelentes progresos, como en sus épocas de Hogwarts.

Al término de la clase Hermione salió del aula visiblemente agotada eran las cuatro de la tarde y aun le faltaban dos clases más, "_Egiptología" y "Ética del Sanador" _caminó hasta salir del edificio, contaba con escasos diez minutos antes de su próxima clase y deseaba aspirar un poco el aire fresco del área verde del campus, pero algo frustró sus planes, en la entrada del edificio se hallaba Draco Malfoy con el ceño fieramente fruncido y los puños tan apretados que podían notarse fuertemente marcados los blancos nudillos. Giró y regresó sobre sus pasos, evidentemente Malfoy la estaba esperando y ella no tenía la mínima intención de hacer terminar su espera.

- ¡Granger! – Escuchó que le gritaba, pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente - ¡Granger! – le oyó nuevamente - ¡ Granger! – la llamó una tercera vez pero continuó como si nada.

El rudo agarre de Draco Malfoy la viró de improviso y Hermione esbozó una mueca de dolor que borró al notar la fiera mirada que Malfoy le dirigía, sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiese ¿llorado? y la vena de la sien le palpitaba con creciente frecuencia.

- Lo que hiciste fue algo realmente estúpido – le dijo Malfoy en una especie de rugido.

- No se de que me hablas Malfoy – le respondió intimidadamente la castaña.

- Lo sabes perfectamente Granger, Laurin me contó de tu brillante opinión sobre mi persona – le dijo Malfoy mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente al rostro de Hermione

- No te metas en mis asuntos _sangre sucia_, y aléjate de mi presencia – le espetó en un suave y amenazador tono, presionó un poco mas el agarre sobre Hermione hasta que ella soltó un leve quejido, la soltó y con una última mirada cargada de veneno, se alejó a paso apresurado.

Hermione respiró agitadamente y lo observó mientras desaparecía entre la multitud de estudiantes, llevó su mano derecha sobre la marca rojiza que habían dejado los dedos de Malfoy, un estremecimiento la recorrió y los recuerdos de tiempos anteriores abrumaron su mente, pronto la clara idea del porque odiaba todos los asuntos referentes a los mortifagos la colmó, mirando la ancha espalda del joven rubio concluyó que era posible, a pesar de todo lo dicho en aquel juicio, que Draco Malfoy hubiese heredado aquel carácter patológicamente violento de su padre.

Para las siete de la tarde Hermione se hallaba eufóricamente molesta, la clase de _Egiptología_ había logrado hacerla olvidar el incidente con Malfoy sumergiéndola en una montaña rusa de estado emocional, en un momento estaba feliz y en el siguiente se mostraba claramente irritada de tal manera que en esos momento temblaba presa de nervios y ansiedad, había faltado a su última clase y ahora se hallaba dando vueltas en su habitación.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó Ginny al encontrarla dos horas después.

-Hermione corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, lloró y rió en su hombro, era tal la euforia que no lograba articular palabra alguna

- Calmante – le dijo Ginny mientras la tomaba de los hombros – respira profundo – Ginny inhalaba y exhalaba a un ritmo pausado haciendo que Hermione siguiera los ejercicios y lograra calmarse. Media hora después la joven castaña lucia una radiante sonrisa a pesar de la evidente tristeza que embargaba sus ojos. Ginny le animó para que contara lo que sucedía.

- Egipto – dijo con gran dificultad

- ¿Egipto? – repitió Ginny

- Hay una excursión a Egipto en febrero del próximo año que durará todo el mes, los que vayan tendrán acceso ilimitado a un gran numero de excavaciones y descubrimientos que se han hecho con respecto a los antiguos magos Egipcios, se dictaran talleres de los cuales los más aventajados tendrán participación directa en las excavaciones y al final les darán el titulo de ARQUEÓLOGO – Hermione se levantó dando botes por toda la habitación.

- ¡Te imaginas Ginny! – Gritó - ¡ARQUEÓLOGA!, ¡El sueño de mi vida! – La joven castaña siguió dando botes por toda la habitación mientras Ginny la seguía con la mirada esbozando una sincera sonrisa ante la felicidad de su amiga.

- ¿Entonces que es lo que te preocupa? – le preguntó la pelirroja. Hermione se detuvo abruptamente y fijó su mirada en un punto de la pared cercana, su expresión la hacía parecer perdida en el infinito inalcanzable.

- Dinero – respondió pausadamente, su anterior euforia se esfumó como el agua tras una noche lluvia que se evapora con los rayos del sol. – No tengo el dinero para el viaje – le dijo con una evidente expresión de tristeza.

- ¿Es mucho dinero? – preguntó Ginny

- Una considerable suma – le contestó

- Pídeselo a Harry – le dijo Ginny – El no te lo negará

Hermione sonrió melancólicamente mientras negaba con la cabeza – Lo he pensado – le dijo – Pero igual debo pagarlo y no tengo el dinero…, no deseo abusar del buen corazón de Harry. - Permanecieron en silencio por largos segundos cada una meditando una posible solución.

- ¿Podemos… pedir un préstamo a George?… - dijo tímidamente Ginny

- Nunca – le respondió Hermione – No quiero involucrarme con ninguno de tus hermanos – prosiguió la joven – lo siento Ginny… tú lo entiendes…¿verdad? -

Ginny asintió ante los argumentos de Hermione, conocía perfectamente la reciente historia de su amiga y el origen de sus reservar con respecto a sus hermanos, específicamente Ron.

- Es mejor dormir, ya pensaré en algo – dijo rápidamente Hermione mientras se levantaba hacia el baño seguramente para ponerse el pijama. Minutos después regresó y se metió entre las sabanas sin agregar nada más. Por el rabillo del ojo Ginny pudo ver los enrojecidos ojos de la castaña y el surco de lágrimas secas sobre sus pómulos.

Hermione durmió poco esa noche, miles de ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza una mas descabellada que la otra buscando una fuente que pudiese otorgarle el dinero necesario, después de una larga meditación concluyó que necesitaba un trabajo, y sabia donde conseguirlo rápidamente, con esa idea bailando en su cabeza se entregó a las ensoñaciones.

Con los primeros rayos del alba Hermione se despertó, arregló su cama y se dio un buen baño, se vistió ejecutivamente con un sencillo pantalón negro de lino y una camisa de cuello satinada de tres cuartos de manga, se maquilló ligeramente y tramitó algunos documentos, salió a las primeras horas laborales sin despertar a su pelirroja amiga, era sábado y sabia que esta acostumbraba a dormir hasta tarde aquel día. Entregó los papeles en la oficina de su antiguo profesor _Baker_ de _Legislación Fundamental_ y salió del campus rumbo a _Central London_, el principal distrito financiero de Reino Unido. La excesiva congestión que el _Nat West Tower_, le ha proporcionado a esa parte de la ciudad hizo emerger _Canary Wharf_ como distrito financiero alternativo. Y es allí donde estaba ubicada _M&M Corporation, _la compañía de los Malfoy se establecía en el décimo piso de un imponente complejo de oficinas, al entrar, una joven mujer de cabellos negros y grandes ojos grises la observó interrogativa. Hermione se acercó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Buenos días – la saludo – Deseo hablar con Draco Malfoy.

- Buenos días – respondió la joven - ¿Tiene cita? – Preguntó.

- No – confesó con simpleza – Dígale que Hermione Granger desea hablarle.

Sin despejar los ojos del rostro de Hermione, la joven mujer tomó una esfera de cristal rígido que Hermione reconoció como un _Comunicador_, un vaho gris apareció en su interior.

- _Si, Margie_…- escuchó la aminorada voz de Draco Malfoy emerger de la esfera.

- La señorita Hermione Granger quiere hablar contigo – le respondió la mujer.

- ¡_Dile a esa loca que no tengo absolutamente anda que hablar con ella_! – gritó Malfoy y el vaho gris de la esfera se esfumó, aunque en ese momento el _comunicador_ no fue necesario por que su alarido se escuchó en toda la oficina y según pudo deducir Hermione provenía de la enorme puerta de madera que se divisaba en el fondo.

- Si piensas colarte, hazlo ahora – le dijo la mujer llamada Margie.

- ¿Va a detenerme? – quiso saber Hermione

- No – dijo con majadería mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate de una de las gavetas de su escritorio – Entrégale a Draco, le hará bien.

Hermione sonrió ante la extraña petición de Margie y tomó la barra de chocolate para dirigirse a la enorme puerta café, una vez allí empujó con fuerza y entró decididamente a la oficina del blondo, sin darle tiempo le arrojó la barra de chocolate sobre el regazo y apoyó las dos palmas de las manos sobre el lustroso escritorio inclinándose levemente sobre Malfoy.

- Tú y Yo, vamos a hablar de negocios – dijo finalmente.


End file.
